El Pretendiente
by Emilia tsukino
Summary: Resumen: Kaoru además de ser una kendoka sobresaliente también es una linda chica por la cual un joven llamado? Está muy interesado ¿podrá este chico conquistar el corazón de la joven pelinegra, y hacerla olvidar a cierto ex rurouni de cabello rojo?
1. Chapter 1

El pretendiente

Autora: Emilia Tsukino

Resumen: Kaoru además de ser una kendoka sobresaliente también es una linda chica por la cual un joven llamado? Está muy interesado ¿podrá este chico conquistar el corazón de la joven pelinegra, y hacerla olvidar a cierto ex rurouni de cabello rojo?

Capítulo I: ojos azules

Hiro Tsukishiro es un joven alto, delgado, de cabello y ojos negros de 22 años. Aunque es originario de Hokaido, gracias a su trabajo como vendedor de telas se la pasa viajando por todo el Japón.

Uno de sus mejores amigos es Sanosuke Sagara (nota de la Autora: todos los que leen este fanfiction saben quién es Sanosuke ¿verdad? Sigamos con la historia. Es más cuando tiene negocios en Tokio siempre trata de visitar a su amigo. Aunque la última vez que estuvo en la mencionada ciudad no pudo ver a Sano, lo poco que pudo averiguar es que se había ido de viaje a Kyoto (nota de la Autora: y ustedes pensaran ¿ que tiene que ver este chico en este cuento? Ya lo sabrán)

Mientras tanto en el dojo kamiya

Imaginen la clásica escena en este dojo. Kaoru persiguiendo a Yahiko con bokken en mano, mientras este le grita BUSU, BUSO NINGUN HOMBRE CUERDO TE TOMARIA POR ESPOSA. Kenshin lavando ropa. Las nietas del Dr. Gensay Ayame y Tsusume jugando con una pelota en el patio. Un dia normal, hasta que Sanosuke toca la puerta del dojo, al verlo kenshin y Kaoru.

Kenshin:_ "ohayou sano"_

_Kaoru: "no tengo dinero para prestarte"._

_Sanosuke: "ohayou ken y Jou chan, ¡que malos modales Jou chan, ni siquiera me saludas antes de regañarme! ¡Qué mal ejemplo les están dando a tu pupilo y a las nietas del Dr. Gensay! Y antes de que me sigas acusando, no vine a pedirte dinero prestado"._

_Kaoru: "Mira quién habla de ejemplos. Seguro que si no vienes a pedirme dinero prestado vienes a comer gratis. ¿Verdad?". _

_Sanosuke: "pues te equivocas, hoy vengo a hablar con kenshin de un asunto de hombres "._

_Kenshin: "¿oro? ¿Conmigo?"._

_Sanosuke: "si contigo bobo". _Dándole un fuerte golpe en uno de sus brazos.

Yahiko:_ "hola sano, si es un asunto de hombres yo también quiero saber"._

Sanosuke:_ "tu solo eres un mocoso. Yahiko chan. Déjame hablar con kenshin a solas"._

_Yahiko: "no me llames mocoso ni mucho menos Yahiko chan sabes que no me gusta"._

_Kenshin: "si tienes algo importante que hablar conmigo vamos a mi cuarto. Allí hablaremos sin que nadie nos moleste, solo déjame tender esta ropa"._

En el intento de pocilga donde vive Sano, un joven toca la puerta y al no conseguir respuesta está a punto de irse, pero uno de los vecinos de Sanosuke le pregunta

Vecino:_ "¿usted está buscando a sano?_

_Joven: "si, mi nombre es Hiro Tsukishiro y soy amigo de él"._

_Vecino: "Él ha hablo de usted la otra noche. Dijo que usted vendría esta semana Tokio pero no sabía el día en específico"._

_Hiro: "Yo le mande una carta avisándole de mi llegada a esta ciudad y mis intenciones de verlo, pero también le escribí que por mis viajes tan frecuentes debido a mi trabajo me era imposible precisarle una fecha. Pero como no está, lo visitare otro día ¿podría decirle que Hiro Tsukino lo estuvo buscando? ". _

_Vecino: "mejor le digo donde creo que puede estar Sanosuke en estos momentos". _

_Hiro: "excelente"_

_Vecino: "esta en el dojo Kamiya ¿Sabe usted dónde queda?_

_Hiro: " si, no se preocupe una vez Sano me hablo de ese lugar y me dijo la dirección. Gracias por su ayuda". _

_De vuelta en el Dojo Kamiya, específicamente en el cuarto de un pelirrojo._

_Kenshin: "Ahora que estamos solos ¿qué asunto deseas comunicarme?_

_Sanosuke: "voy a ser directo contigo ¿te gusta Jou chan?_

_Kenshin: "¿Kaoru dono?"._

_Sanosuke: "no te hagas el bobo y responde"._

_Kenshin: "yo jamás podría pretender tener a alguien como Kaoru dono"._

_Sanosuke: "¡Eres desesperante! No te pregunte si podrías o no pretender tener a alguien como Jou chan, la pregunta fue si te gusta o no. Y después dicen que el Tori atama soy yo". _

_Kenshin: "Solo puedo verla como alguien muy especial que siempre debo cuidar y proteger"._

_Sanosuke: "entiendo, y yo que siempre pensé que ustedes dos terminarían juntos al final. Pero veo que pasa el tiempo y siguen siendo amigos como al principio"._

De pronto tocan a la puerta del dojo. Una joven kendoka fue a abrir. Cuando el chico que llamo a la puerta vio la mirada azul profundo de la mujer que le abrió … 

_Fin de capitulo _

_Nota de Emilia Tsukino: fue un capitulo interesante ¿verdad? No olviden escribir sus comentarios por esta historia. Particularmente pienso que Kaoru….. En el próximo capítulo llamado "Conocerte". No dejen de leerlo _

5


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II: conociéndote

Autora: Emilia Tsukino

De pronto tocan a la puerta del dojo. Una joven kendoka fue a abrir. Cuando el chico que llamo a la puerta vio la mirada azul profundo de la mujer que le abrió…

Kaoru: "_ohayo ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo_?".

Hiro: "…." (nota dela autora: simplemente se quedó en estado de shock al ver a Kaoru) _Ohayo, mi nombre es Hiro Tsukishiro, soy amigo de Sanosuke Sagara, me dijeron que está aquí". _

_Kaoru: "así es, en un momento se lo busco"._

_ La kendoka llamo a Yahiko que estaba en la cocina _

_Yahiko: "dime Kaoru ¿Quién es el hombre que está en la entrada?"._

_Kaoru: "es un amigo de Sano contigo, se llama Hiro Tsukishiro". Ve al cuarto de Kenshin y avísale a Sanosuke. Mientras yo atiendo al invitado en la sala de entrenamiento del dojo"._

_Yahiko: "como tú digas Kaoru"._

Kaoru se dirigió a la entrada y con cortesía invito al amigo de sano al salón de entrenamiento, mientras esperaba.

Hiro: "_muchas gracias por su ofrecimiento"._

_Kaoru: "y mientras espera ¿le apetece una taza de té verde?"._

_Hiro: "no se moleste, mi intención es quedarme lo menos posible. Por cierto señorita, no me ha dicho su nombre"._

_Kaoru: "mi nombre es Kaoru kamiya y soy la dueña de este dojo. Aquí se entrena con el Estilo kamiya Kasshin Riu, la espata que protege y no pretende causarle un gran daño al enemigo"._

_Hiro: "he escuchado de ese estilo"._

_Kaoru: "¿y usted a que se dedica?_

_Hiro: "soy vendedor de telas. Atiendo negocios en todo el Japón". _

_En el cuarto de kenshin _

_Yahiko: kenshin, ¿puedo pasar?_

_Kenshin: si _

_Sanosuke: "¿que quieres Yahiko chan? Ya te dije que la conversación que tendría con kenshin era solo ENTRE HOMBRE._

_Yahiko: "YA YO SOY UN HOMBRE"._

_Kenshin: ya no comiencen a discutir._

_Yahiko: "Sanosuke, hay un amigo tuyo que quiere conversar contigo se llama Hiro Tsukishiro"._

_Sanosuke: "En un momento voy"_

_Yahiko: "Kaoru dijo que te esperara en el salón de entrenamiento". _

_En el salón de entrenamiento _

_ Sanosuke, al ver a su amigo, le da una fuerte palmada en la espalda _

_Hiro: "dolió ¿así recibes a tus amistades? Casi me sacas los pulmones con ese golpe._

_Sanosuke: "fue un gesto de amistad, no exageres, aunque creo que se me paso un poco la mano"._

_Hiro: y crees bien". _

_Sanosuke: ¿y que te trae por Tokio?_

Kaoru salió del salón de entrenamiento para que los 2 amigos conversaran a gusto

_Hiro: "negocios y de paso aprovecho de saludar a mis amigos. Aunque me gustaría conversar contigo en otro lugar"._

_Sanosuke: "¿y porque? Aquí estamos bien"._

_Hiro: "es que lo que quiero hablar contigo es muy privado. Es más te invito a almorzar" _(nota de la autora: Hiro sabía que al mencionar comida gratis a Sano seguro el estómago del luchador le diría que sí)

_Sanosuke: "siendo así vamos, pero yo escojo el lugar. Yo conozco más de Tokio y donde están los mejores restaurantes"._

_Hiro: "¿y cual sugieres?"._

_Sanosuke: "hay un restaurante, no muy lejos de aquí se llama Akabeko. Allí preparan el mejor cocido de carne que probarás en tu vida". _

_Hiro: "entonces vamos para allá". _

_En el Akabeko _

_Sanosuke: ¿y qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme, que no podías decírmelo en el dojo? _

_Hiro: "voy a ser directo contigo, Kaoru Kamiya, la dueña de ese dojo me enamoro con tan solo verla"._

_Sanosuke: "¡de Jou chan! Es decir de Kaoru chan". _

_Hiro: "es tan bella, frágil y delicada. Además, tiene unos ojos azules, en los que cualquiera se perdería en ellos"._

_Sanosuke: "seré sincero contigo, ella ya está profundamente enamorada"._

_Hiro: "¿tiene novio? ¿está comprometida? _

_Sanosuke: "este no….. Pero es como si lo estuviera _

_Hiro: "¿Por qué lo dices?_

_Sanosuke: "¿recuerdas que en el dojo había un hombre pelirrojo lavando ropa?_

_Hiro: "si lo recuerdo"_

_Sanosuke pues de ese hombre es de que está enamorada Kaoru chan. Hasta el vive en el dojo"._

_Hiro: "entonces, son pareja, viven juntos?_

_Sanosuke: "nooooooooooooooooooooo entendiste mal, ellos viven en el mismo lugar, pero no son más que amigos aunque Jou chan quisiera otra cosa"._

_Hiro: ¿eso significa que Kaoru está enamorada sola? _

_Sanosuke: "siempre he sospechado, que kenshin en secreto está enamorado de Jou chan, pero no se atreve a declarársele". _

_Hiro: "al fin al cabo la señorita no tiene compromiso alguno"._

_Sanosuke: técnicamente no … ¿eso significa que trataras de conquistarla?_

_Hiro: "así es, no pierdo nada con intentarlo"._

Sanosuke pensó en convencer a su amigo de que no lo hiciera. Estaba seguro que el corazón de Kaoru ya tenía dueño y difícilmente eso cambiaria ¿o sí? Tal vez si Kaoru se relacionaba con otro hombre o lograría olvidar al pelirroj_o (_nota de la autora: tan sexy, pero tan leeeeeeeeeento en lo que ha manifestar sus sentimientos se refiere ¡hombre tenía que ser!) o que kenshin reaccione y finalmente se le declare a Kaoru.

Sanosuke_: "como te escucho tan decidido voy a ayudarte". _

_Hiro: "primero, háblame de ella"._

_Sanosuke: "¿Qué quieres que te diga?_

_Hiro: "¿qué edad tiene? ¿Cómo es su familia? ¿Qué cosas son las que más le gustan?"._

_Sanosuke: "ella tiene 17 años, es huérfana tanto de madre como de madre. Su madre murió cuando ella era aún muy pequeña y su padre falleció en la guerra hace como 4 años"._

_Hiro: "¿y no tiene hermanos, tíos, primos?"_

_Sanosuke: "que yo sepa no, aunque el Dr. Gensay, amigo del padre de Kaoru es como el tutor de ella. Antes de ir a pelear en la guerra, le encargo el cuidado de Kaoru. Aunque ella ha mantenido el dojo y el estilo de pelea de su familia Kamiya Kasshin Ryu prácticamente sola. Trabajando dando clases particulares de kendo". _

_Hiro: "por lo que me cuentas, es una persona muy valiente"._

_Sanosuke: "y generosa también kenshin el pelirrojo que te mencione era un vagabundo que después de salvarle la vida le brindo un techo y comida, es que él es un samurái (nota de la autora: kenshin también es amigo de Sano, no iba a contarle que el Battusai el destajador) Además recogió a un niño que era obligado a robar de unos 10 años, llamado Yahiko. _

_Hiro: "tiene corazón de oro¿ y qué cosas le gustan?._

_Sanosuke: "le encanta comer todo lo que sea dulce. Su flor y aroma favorito es el jazmín. Es una excelente maestra de kendo, es más la llaman la tigresa del kendo"._

_Hiro: "como hablas de ella parece que a ti también te gusta"._

_Sanosuke "¿a mi Jou chan? Nada que ver, yo la veo como una hermana menor _

En ese momento, Tae dueña del Akabeko llego a su mesa a preguntarles que deseaban comer.

Tae: "¿_puedo tomar su orden?". _Y con una sonrisa falsa le dijo a Sanosuke_ "espero que tengas dinero, porque no pienso regalarte la comida". _

_Hiro: "no se preocupe, el que va a pagar la cuenta soy yo"._

_Sanosuke: "¡no tenías por qué hablar de eso en frente de mi amigo!_

_Tae: está bien, me disculpo ¿Qué van a pedir? _

_Sanosuke: "tráenos un cocido de carne, por cierto ella es una de las mejores amigas de Kaoru, se llama Tae"._

_Hiro: "mucho gusto señorita, mi nombre es Hiro Tsukishiro". _

_Tae: "el gusto es mío. Ya les traigo su comida". _

_Sanosuke: "hablando de otra cosa ¿no tenias una novia llamada Sakura, hasta me contaste que ibas a casarte con ella?_

_Hiro: "bueno tú lo dijiste tenía una novia e iba a casarme con ella"._

_Sanosuke: "¿Qué paso?"._

_Hiro: "prefiero no hablar de eso, y tu ¿Cómo estas de mujeres?"._

_Sanosuke: "estoy soltero, pero hay una Dra. Kitsune que me gustaría que curara mi corazón"._

_Hiro: "ya veo"._

_Sanosuke: "pero a veces es muy irritante y mandona"_

_Hiro: "ya sabes lo que dicen malos ojos son cariño"._

En ese instante, llego Tae con la orden, comieron, hablaron de cosas de poca importancia. Pero justo cuando se iban a marchar (no sin antes pagar la cuenta)

Sanosuke:_ "¿y dónde te estas hospedando?_

Hiro: "_en la posada Takenodai, cada vez que vengo a esta ciudad me quedo en esa posada"._

Sanosuke_: "se cual es"_

Hiro: _"¿podrías hacerme un favor? ¿Me podrías acompañar al dojo kamiya mañana a las 9_?".

_Sanosuke: "si, por supuesto. ¿Te acompaño a la posada donde te estas quedando?"_

_Hiro: te lo agradezco amigo. Me confundo un poco en las calles de Tokio_

Mientras los 2 jóvenes comenzaron a caminar, uno de ellos iba pensando en la estrategia que usaría para conquistar a la joven kendoka de cabello negro.

_Fin de capitulo_

_ Nota de Emilia Tsukino: yo particularmente pienso que Kaoru merece que la cortejen, y aunque kenshin para muchas fans de la serie manifiesta en secreto sus sentimientos por la pelinegra, simplemente no se atreve a decirlos abiertamente. Lo siento por Ken pero ahora le salió competencia ¿se quedara de brazos cruzados?._

_PD: Sessha les pide que lean este humilde fanfiction y dejen sus comentarios _

10


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo: III Las Flores

Autora: Emilia Tsukino

Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.

Posada Takenodai

9:55 del día siguiente

Hiro Tsukishiro esperaba en la entrada de la posada con ansia la llegada de su luchador amigo, de pronto diviso a un joven alto, de cabello castaño que se acercaba.

Hiro: ohayo Sanosuke

Sanosuke: _ohayo Hiro, pues bien como acordamos ayer te acompañare al dojo Kamiya _

_Hiro: "espera Sano hay algo que quiero hacer primero"_

_Sanosuke: "¿y qué es lo que quieres hacer?_

_Hiro: "quiero comprarle a la señorita Kaoru un ramo de flores"._

_Sanosuke: "ya veo"_

_Hiro: "¿puedes indicarme, donde queda una floristería por aquí?"_

_Sanosuke: "conozco una no muy lejos de aquí"._

_Hiro: "¿crees que llevarle un ramo de flores sea muy atrevido?"._

_Sanosuke: "no lo creo, además a todas las mujeres les encantan esas cosas" _

En la floristería

La anciana vendedora de la tienda se acercó a los muchachos que miraban indecisos que flores comprar.

Vendedora: _"¿puedo ayudarles en algo?_

_Hiro: "sí, quiero comprarle un ramo de flores a una mujer que voy a comenzar a cortejar ¿Qué me recomienda?_

_Vendedora: "bueno, si sus intenciones son la de tratar de conquistar a la señorita lo más adecuado es que le compre un ramo de flores de color blanco"._

_Hiro: "¿y eso porque? yo pensaba comprarle unas lindas rosas rojas"._

_Vendedora: no joven eso no es lo más adecuado. Las flores rojas indican pasión y es muy pronto para eso. Es mejor que le compre un ramo de flores blancas pues quieren decir que sus sentimientos son puros". _

_Hiro: "entonces deme una docena de rosas blancas"._

_Sanosuke: "mejor compra jazmines. A Jo chan le encantan. Es la flor favorita de Kaoru." _

_Hiro: " señora deme mejor un ramo de jazmines ¿son blancos, verdad?_

_Vendedora: "si, joven. En un momento le doy sus flores_".

En el dojo Kamiya

Un ex hitokiri, como cada mañana, se encontraba barriendo la entrada. Cuando diviso que Sano caminaba en dirección al dojo, pero no venía solo, un joven alto, delgado y de cabello tan negro como el de Kaoru no lo acompañaba.

Sanosuke: "ohayo kenshin, es mi amigo Hiro Tsukishiro"

Kenshin: "_es un placer conocerlo, mi nombre es Kenshin Himura"._

_Sanosuke: "¿y Jo chan se encuentra en casa?"._

_Kenshin: "si, pero está a punto de salir a dar una clase ¿quieres hablar con ella?"._

_Sanosuke: "más bien es Hiro el que quiere hablar con la chiquilla"._

_Kenshin: "en ese caso pases al salón de entrenamiento mientras llamo a Kaoru dono". _

El pelirrojo noto´ que el amigo de Sano, el joven Hiro Tsukishiro traía un ramo de flores ¿serán para Kaoru dono? Se preguntó ¿pero si apenas ayer la vio por primera vez? Seguramente son para otra persona

_En el salón de entrenamiento_

_Hiro: "ahora me siento muy nerviosa ¿y si ni las flores quiere recibirme?_

_Sanosuke: "ayer sonabas muy decidido a conquistar a Jo chan"._

_Hiro: "si, pero ahora no sé qué me pasa. Temo su rechazo"._

_Sanosuke: "tu decidiste arriesgarte"._

Kaoru, en ese instante entra al salón de entrenamiento_._

_Hiro y Sanosuke: "buenos días, Kaoru". _

_Kaoru: "buenos días Hiro y Sanosuke ¿Qué los trae por acá?"._

_Sanosuke: "yo mejor me voy, quiero hablar algo con ken"_

_Hiro: "Kaoru dono, yo…."_

_Kaoru: "mejor llámame Kaoru chan"._

_Hiro: "está bien Kaoru chan, desde que la vi ayer me impacto lo bella, responsable, y fuerte que usted es, al mantener este dojo usted sola a pesar de su corta edad, y me gustaría que usted me permitiera conocerla un poco más"._

_Kaoru: "¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir?"._

_Hiro: "primero acepte este ramo de flores, son blancas y puras como los sentimientos que profeso por usted"._

Hiro le entrega el ramo de jazmines a Kaoru que previamente había comprado. La joven kendoka al recibirlo se sonrojo levemente.

Kaoru: "_nunca antes un hombre me había regalado flores_. (nota de la autora: claro que si ¿no lo recuerdas? En el capítulo ¿la propuesta de matrimonio kenshin a Kaoru? Cuando en la noche de tanabata kenshin le regalo un ramo de flores, bueno en realidad Tae se las dio para que se las entregara a Kaoru). _Es un bonito detalle gracias." _

_Hiro: "además me gustaría invitarla al teatro mañana"._

_Kaoru: "lo siento Hiro, pero no puedo aceptar"._

_Hiro: "¿pero porque no puede aceptar?"._

_Kaoru: "es que no quiero comprometerme más contigo, eso sería darte falsas esperanzas"._

_Hiro: "¿es que tienes novio o estas comprometida?_

Él sabía perfectamente que no, pero no quería que ella se diera cuenta que le estuvo investigando la vida.

Kaoru: _"no…. No es así" _respondió bastante nerviosa

_Hiro: "¿Cuál es el problema entonces, si eres una mujer libre y sin compromiso alguno?"._

_Kaoru: "es que….._

_Hiro: "¿es qué? _

_Kaoru: "mi corazón espera por alguien"._

_Hiro: "no voy a forzarte. Pero te voy a pedir que lo pienses, estoy hospedado en la Posada Takenodai, Sano sabe dónde queda. Si cambias de decisión estaré esperando por ti"._

_Kaoru: "no te ilusiones demasiado conmigo de verdad mi corazón anhela el amor de esa persona. Algún día espero que lo amo con todo mi ser". _

_Hiro: "eso solo es un sueño, yo te ofrezco realidad. Como te dije piénsalo"._

_Kaoru: "lo pensare, pero no te prometo cambiar mi decisión"._

_Hiro: "me parece justo. Hasta luego Kaoru Chan._

_Kaoru: "adiós"._

Luego que Hiro se fue del dojo Kaoru se quedó pensando ¿y si por esperar a Kenshin pierdo el chance de realizarme como mujer, de tener una familia? Noooooooooooo no podría pensar entregarme a otro hombre que no fuera Kenshin ¡pero solo me está pidiendo una cita no que me case con el! Solo la oportunidad de conocernos mejor. Además soy una mujer joven ¡merezco darme la oportunidad de dejarme cortejar! Pero estoy muy confundida ¿y si pierdo la oportunidad de estar con Kenshin por esto? Al fin y al cabo él es el hombre de mi vida y estoy muy segura de eso ¿y si el no siente lo mismo por mí? ¿Y si lo mejor es resignarme que la relación que tengo con Kenshin nunca pasara de una simple amistad?

Necesito hablar con una persona con más experiencia ¡ya se Tae! Mejor no cada vez que he intentado lo que ella me recomienda no sale bien. ¿A qué otra mujer le puedo pedir consejo? ¡Megumi! No es tan mala persona como yo creía además me ayudó mucho cuando estaba deprimida cuando Kenshin se fue a Kyoto. Gracias a sus consejos pude reaccionar y entender que debía ser fuerte y valiente. Estoy decidida iré a la clínica a hablar con Megumi.

En la clínica 

Paciente: "doctora, ¡me duele mucho el estómago!

Megumi: _"¿Qué comió hoy" _

_Paciente: "como mi esposa no está en casa, prepare unas papas dulces pero creo que me quedaron algo crudas" _

_Megumi: "ese puede ser el problema. Que usted tenga una indigestión ya que usted hasta ahora ha sido una persona muy sana". Megumi pensó "este cocina como Kaoru"._

_Kaoru: konishi wa Megumi _

Hablando del rey de roma, más bien de la reina de Roma y mira quien se asoma

Megumi: _"konishi wa Kaoru ¿Qué trae por mi consultorio? ¿Mi kenshin está herido?_ Lo último lo pregunto con el clásico tono para poner celosa a Kaoru. (Nota de la autora: ¡a veces la odio!).

Kaoru: "_NO, TU KENSHIN ESTA BIEN Y YO TAMBIEN, POR SI TE INTERESA"._ La joven kendoka pensó que mejor se calmaba si quería pedirle un consejo a la Dra. Kitsune.

Megumi: "_no te pongas asi , solo me interesa la salud de ken"._

_Kaoru: "me disculpo_"

Megumi: _"está bien, estoy acostumbrada a tus reacciones de chiquilla"._

"_Calma, calma"_ pensó Kaoru.

Kaoru: "¡_que graciosa!" intentado fingir una sonrisa._

_Megumi: "pero, ¿Por qué viniste?_

_Kaoru: "necesito hablar contigo, pero a solas ¿tienes tiempo?"._

_Megumi: "siéntate en la sala de espera, mientras termino con este paciente"._

_Kaoru: "perfecto"._

La Dra. kitsune se dirigió al paciente.

Megumi: _"siento la espera, en su caso, tómese este concentrado cada 8 horas y si persiste la molestia venga verme"._

_Paciente: "muy bien Doctora, muchas gracias"._

_Megumi: "no tiene nada que agradecerme, solo siga las instrucciones que le he dado y esperemos que su esposa regrese pronto_".

Paciente: _"¿Por qué lo dice?"._

_Megumi: "para que usted esté lejos de la cocina, y algo así no vuelva a ocurrir"._

_Paciente: "jajajajaaja. Tiene razón, que yo cocine es un riesgo para mi salud, hasta pronto doctora"._

Megumi sale del consultorio y se dirige a hablar con Kaoru.

Megumi: _"¿Qué es lo que quiere hablar conmigo?"._

_Kaoru: "es un poco penoso". Dijo esto muy nerviosa. _

_Megumi: "¡habla de una vez chiquilla!"._

_Kaoru: "no soy una chiquilla, respétame"._

Megumi: "_claro, claro pero ¡dime que pasa!_

_Kaoru: "hay un joven su nombre es Hiro Tsukishiro"._

_Megumi: "aja, aja sigue"._

_Kaoru: "es amigo de Sanosuke"_

_Megumi: "de ese Tori atama, debe ser un vago como Sano"._

_Kaoru: "no es un vendedor de telas, parece un hombre responsable. El caso es que se interesa en mi"._

Megumi: "…."

Kaoru: _"hasta un ramo de flores me regalo, además…."._

_Megumi: "¿además que?"._

_Kaoru: "me pidió salir con él al teatro y no sé si aceptar o rechazar su propuesta. Estoy muy confundida". _

_Megumi: "¿y porque no aceptarías? Eres una mujer libre"._

_Kaoru: "es cierto, pero tú sabes que amo a kenshin con todo mi corazón y siento que traicionaría que traicionaría mis sentimientos"._

_Megumi: "no seas boba Kaoru, es solo una cita"._

Kaoru: _"Pero….."_

_Megumi: "nada de peros. Además así sacudes a Kenshin un poco, para que sepa que otros hombres pueden pretenderte y si no se atreve pronto a declararte sus sentimientos te perderá para siempre"._

_Kaoru: "esto es lo que hablamos en Kyoto (nota de la autora capítulo 61) tu eres la única persona de la que despidió ken, cuando fue a pelear con Shisio en esa misma ciudad. Eso significa que le importas y mucho, aunque no me gusta reconocerlo"._

_Kaoru: "pero eso no es amor"._

_Megumi: "tal vez esa preocupación constante por ti es reflejo del amor que siente por ti, y la mejor manera de saberlo es poniéndolo un poco celoso". _

_Kaoru: "tienes razón"._

Megumi: "_y quien sabe tal vez ese Hiro te hace olvidar a kenshin"._

_Kaoru: "tú sabes que mi corazón es solo para kenshin, pero tomare tu concejo y saldré con Hiro Tsukishiro"._

En ese momento entro Sanosuke al consultorio de la Dra. Kitsune.

Sanosuke: _"hola Dra. Kitsune, hola Jo chan"._

_Megumi: "YA TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME DIGAS ASI"._

_Sanosuke: "está bien, Dra. Megumi no se enoje conmigo"._

_Kaoru: "hola Sanosuke"._

_Sanosuke: "venga a que me revises mi mano derecha"._

_Megumi: "me lo imaginaba, pero si sigues usando esa mano nunca sanara"._

_Sanosuke: "no me regañes _

_Megumi: "¿Qué quieres que te felicite por lo bien que cumples tu tratamiento?" _

_Kaoru: "tengo un favor que pedirte Sanosuke"._

_Sanosuke: "¿Qué será?"._

_Kaoru: "necesito que me lleves a el hotel donde se hospeda tu amigo Hiro Tsukishiro"._

Sanosuke: _"lo hare pero primero necesito que la Dra. ….. Megumi me revise la mano (nota de la autora: casi le dice kitsune)_

_Kaoru: "mientras, yo aguardare en la sala de espera". _

Megumi cambio los vendajes de la mano derecha del luchador y le dio las indicaciones médicas que él nunca seguía.

Sanosuke: "_está bien Jo chan ya puedo acompañarte al hotel donde se queda Hiro. Seguro estará feliz de volver a verte. El quedo encantado de conocerte_".

Kaoru se sonrojo un poco por el comentario del luchador.

En la posada

Los dos jóvenes, Sanosuke Sagara y Kaoru Kamiya entraron en la posada en la que estaba Hiro hospedado, en seguida el recepcionista les pregunto cual era el objeto de su visita.

Sanosuke: "_venimos a ver, a uno de sus Huéspedes, su nombre es Hiro Tsukishiro_

_Recepcionista: al sr Hiro_

_Recepcionista: déjenme ir a su habitación a anunciarlos ¿sus nombres? _

_Sanosuke: "mi nombre es Sanosuke Sagara y ella es la señorita Kaoru Kamiya, somos amigos de él"._

_Recepcionista: "espérenlo en la sala que esta al fondo a la izquierda"._

El recepcionista se dirigió a la habitación del joven vendedor de telas y le comunico que dos jóvenes, Sanosuke y la Señorita Kaoru estaban el salón de invitados esperando por él.

Hiro: "_konishi wa Kaoru y Sanosuke"_

_Kaoru y Sanosuke: "konishi wa Hiro"_

_Sanosuke: "yo me retiro, sospecho que el asunto que tienen que tratar necesita que tengan privacidad"._

_Hiro: "Sanosuke, amigo a veces puedes ser muy perceptivo". _

_Kaoru: "ahora que estamos solos, quisiera que hablemos sobre la propuesta que me hiciste esta mañana ¿aún está en pie la invitación al teatro?"._

Hiro: _"¿acaso cambiaste tu decisión?"._

_Kaoru: "lo pensé mejor, y además es solo una cita"._

_Hiro: "que espero disfrutes mucho, y podamos seguir saliendo"._

_Kaoru: "no apresures las cosas"._

_Hiro: "será como tú quieras"._

_Kaoru: "¿y a que hora me buscaras mañana en el dojo?"_

Hiro: "_la función empieza a las 6:00 pm pasare por tu casa a las 5:30 pm"._

_Kaoru: "perfecto"._

Fin de capitulo

Nota de Emilia Tsukino: Megumi nunca me ha caído bien pero esta vez coincido con ella. Kaoru nada pierde por tener una cita. Solo se preocupa por su trabajo como maestra de kendo del estilo Kamiya Kasshin y como mantener su dojo y los habitantes de el. Próximo capítulo se llamara la cita.

15


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo IV: la cita

Autora: Emilia Tsukino

Reflexión de Emilia Tsukino: antes de empezar quiero hacer una reflexión, antes de escribir mi primer fanfiction (ya llevo 3) leí muchos fanfictions y cuando veía la cantidad de comentarios era abrumadora en algunos casos hasta 200 comentarios le vi a una historia cuando las comparaba con las que yo recibía era ridículo 10 comentarios en una, 14 en otra, y en la última que he escrito esta solo he recibido 4, eso me hizo pensar ¿es que mi trabajo es tan malo?

Hace poco comprendí que no era así, simplemente no conocen bien mis historias, llevo solo 2 meses en esta páginas y he escrito solo 3 historias, ¿saben tal vez mas adelante con el tiempo y si pongo más empeño en escribir mejor más personas aprecien mi trabajo.

Por eso hola, mi nombre es Emilia Tsukino mi nombre real es (prefiero omitir esa parte) tengo 29 años soy de Venezuela, me gustan las rosas rojas, los peluches hasta les pongo nombre (mi sueño es tener un cuarto solo para tener peluches). Soy fanática de sailor Moon, evangelion, un rurouni kenshin. Mi cumpleaños es el 28 de septiembre y soy soltera y sin compromisos. No se me mi tipo de sangre ahora si el capítulo.

En el dojo kamiya

*P.K: significa pensamientos de kenshin

Una chica conocida por los que leen esta historia se arreglaba para la cita que tendría con Hiro. Para la ocasión vestía un hermoso kimono con flores color violeta y un obi del mismo color de las flores. Peino su cabello en un moño del cual salían dos flequillos, uno de cada lado. Se maquillo cosa que casi nunca hacía, pero dada la ocasión especial decidió que sería lo más adecuado. Cuando termino de arreglarse, salió de su cuarto en eso cuando kenshin la ve le pregunta

Kenshin: "_Kaoru dono, ¿piensa usted salir?_

_Kaoru: "si, kenshin Hiro el amigo de Sanosuke me invito al teatro"_

_Kenshin: "espero que se divierta"._

_ Kaoru se entristeció por el comentario del ex rurouni, esperaba que el sintiera un poco de celos, pero el muy ¡"#$ solo le deseo que se divirtiera._

_Kaoru: "¿y qué opinas de cómo luzco?"._

_Kenshin: "Kaoru dono usted está muy bien…. Arreglada. ¿A qué hora regresara? "._

_Kaoru: "la función dura una hora y media, más el tiempo que nos tome caminar hasta el teatro y después de vuelta yo calculo que a las 8:30 aunque si me invita a comer seria más tarde"._

_Kenshin: "la esperare no importa la hora que usted llegue"_

_Kaoru: "gracias kenshin, pero no es necesario ni yo te lo he pedido. Es solo una simple cita"._

_Kenshin: "de todas maneras"_

En ese momento, alguien golpeo la puerta

Kaoru:_ "seguramente es Hiro. Ábrele la puerta mientras busco mi bolso"._

_Kenshin: "en un momento voy". _

En el chico en la puerta no era otro que la cita de la joven kendoka, el cual traía en sus manos una caja muy bonita.

_Hiro: "buenas noches Sr Himura"._

_Kenshin: "buenas noches Sr Tsukishiro". _

_Hiro: "me imagino que Kaoru chan le comento que la llevare al teatro esta noche ¿esta lista?". _

_Kenshin: "casi, solo fue a buscar su bolso ¿y a que hora piensan volver?_

_Hiro: "le prometo, que antes de las nueve de la noche, ella estará aquí"._

_Kenshin: "eso espero"_

_Hiro: "qué bonito que Kaoru chan tenga una especie de hermano mayor que cuida y vela por ella como usted lo hace"._

_Kenshin: "Kaoru dono es una mujer muy especial que se merece todo lo mejor que la vida pueda ofrecerle"._

En medio de la conversación de ambos hombres llego Kaoru completamente lista para salir con Hiro.

_Hiro: "Kaoru chan te vez absolutamente hermosa esta noche, bueno hermosa ya eres pero hoy te arreglaste para lucir espectacular"._

Debido a lo expresado por Hiro sobre lo linda que lucía la joven pelinegra se le subieron los colores al rostro.

Hiro: _"esto es para ti espero que te guste"_

Con gran expectativa Kaoru abrió el regalo que Hiro le obsequio ¡era una bella caja de bombones!

Kaoru:_ "gracias por el detalle, ya antes los había probado y son deliciosos"._

_Hiro: "señorita mejor nos vamos o si no llegaremos tarde a la función". _

_Kaoru: "kenshin como seguramente no cenare aquí y Yahiko se quedara a dormir en el Akabeko porque su turno termina muy tarde, no tienes que preocuparte por la cena. Solo prepara algo para ti si te da hambre. No olvides cerrar bien las puertas. Nos vemos más tarde". _

_Kenshin: "espero que todo salga como usted quiere y no regrese demasiado tarde Kaoru dono"._

_Hiro: "no se preocupe, yo cuidare bien de ella"._

_PENSAMIENTOS DE KENSHIN: "más te vale imbécil o dejare que Battusai se encargue y yo no respondo por él"._

_EN EL TEATRO_

_Hiro: "parece que llegamos a tiempo"._

_Kaoru: "qué bueno, no me gusta llegar tarde a ningún sitio ¿y de que se trata la obra?"_

_Hiro: "es una obra occidental. Es sobre dos amigos que se enamoran de la misma mujer y en una jugada del destino uno de ellos manda al otro a la cárcel porque la joven de la cual estaba enamorado le corresponde a su amigo y no a el…" _

_Kaoru: "no me cuentes más, mejor solo dime como se llama la obra"._

_Hiro: "el Conde de Montecristo. Mejor entramos o nos perderemos la función". _

_Kaoru: "si, mejor entramos"._

Mientras ambos observaban la obra, Kaoru no dejo de pensar en lo especial que hubiera sido si en lugar de Hiro Kenshin la hubiera invitado y que el estuviera sentado a su lado disfrutando la función. Hiro noto que la pelinegra se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos y que no le estaba poniendo mucha atención al espectáculo. Razón por la cual le pregunto

Hiro: "_Kaoru chan ¿puedo preguntarte algo, en que estás pensando?"._

_Kaoru: "en nada importante…_

Respondió nerviosa

Kaoru: "es_ que mañana tengo que dar una clase particular de kendo un tanto lejos de aquí y me preocupa perderme"._

_Hiro: "si gustas puedo acompañarte"_ (nota de autora: pero si no conoce bien la ciudad)

Kaoru: _"no te preocupes, yo se cuidarme sola"._

_Hiro: "por un momento olvide que eres una maestra de kendo y no una frágil mujer"._

Cuando termino la función fueron a cenar, aunque Kaoru seguía muy pensativa en el ex hitokiri. Por su parte Hiro trataba de llamar la atención de Kaoru contándole sus aventuras viajando por todo el Japón como vendedor de telas a lo que Kaoru respondía de forma autómata "que interesante" "debió ser divertido" o "cuéntame más sobre eso".

Al terminar la cena, Hiro acompaño a la joven kendoka a su dojo.

En el dojo kamiya

_Hiro: "creo que no la pasaste muy bien que digamos"._

_Kaoru: "¿Por qué lo dices?_

_Hiro: "pues te veías muy distraída, como pensando en otra cosa, o en otra persona". _Lo último lo dijo en voz muy baja para que Kaoru no lo escuchara

Kaoru: "_ya te dije que es por la clase que tengo que dar mañana, pero la pase muy bien en tu compañía. Es más te invito a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, será este sábado en el Akabeko a las siete de la noche."_

Hiro: "_conozco el restaurante, estaré allí puntal, gracias por invitarme"._

Kaoru: "hasta el sábado".

Hiro: "esperare ese día con ansia".

La kendoka pelinegra, abrió la puerta de su casa y como Kenshin le había prometido se quedó despierto esperándola.

Kenshin: "¿_Cómo le fue Kaoru dono?". _

_Kaoru: "¡muy bien! Hiro es muy divertido". _Exageró un poco para notar si el pelirrojo sentía un poco de celos. En lugar de eso dijo

_Kenshin: "usted siempre se la pasa trabajando, es bueno que tenga un amigo"._

_Kaoru: "por cierto lo invite a mi fiesta de cumpleaños en el Akabeko este sábado". _

_p. k.: "¿no se suponía que solo sería una cita y nada más? Aunque Kaoru merece tener amigos seguro que son solo eso amigos". _

_Fin de capitulo _

_Nota de autora: ¡como que empieza a reaccionar el hombre! ¡Pero solo en su mente! ¡Tiene que decírselo a Kaoru! El próximo capítulo llevara por nombre "la fiesta de cumpleaños._

_Pd: no olviden dejar sus comentarios_

8


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo V: la fiesta de cumpleaños

P.G: pensamiento general

.: pensamiento de Kaoru

P. K.: pensamiento de Kenshin

Tae había organizado todo en su restaurante para celebrar el cumpleaños de su amiga. Ese día cerraría más temprano para dedicarse solo a la reunión. Realmente no había muchos invitados, solo el doctor gensai con sus nietas, Megumi, Tsubame, Kenshin, Sanosuke y el amigo de este Hiro Tsukishiro.

El festejo comenzó a las 7 de la noche y como Hiro lo había prometido llego puntual a la fiesta. El resto de los invitados veían como la joven kendoka atendía con exceso de cariño al amigo de Sano, en la mente de la mayoría cruzaba la misma idea P.G: "_seguro se cansó de estar esperando a que Kenshin se le declare o quiere darle celos a ver si así reacciona"_ (nota de la autora: creo que hasta Ayame y Susume saben que Kaoru se muere de amor por Kenshin.

Tae: _"bueno, es el momento de los regalos"._

_Megumi: "quiero ser la primero, toma"_

_Kaoru: "¿Qué es?" _

_Megumi: "¡ábrelo boba! _

_Kaoru: "¡es un perfume, y es mi favorito, de jazmines! Gracias Megumi ¿Cómo lo supiste?"_

_Megumi: "es imposible no saber que ese es tu perfume favorito, a veces solo hueles a eso _

_Sanosuke: "sigo yo, feliz cumpleaños Jo chan_

_Kaoru: "no pensé que tu me comprarías un regalo"_

_Sanosuke: "¿y porque no? Somos amigos"_

_Kaoru: "como el poco dinero que consigues, te lo gastas en las apuestas y por ende le debes dinero a medio Tokio"._

_Sanosuke: "¡pero esta vez tuve suerte, y gane algo de dinero, gracias a eso te compre esto". _

_Kaoru: "déjame ver el regalo, son unas getas. Son muy lindas. Te lo agradezco Sanosuke"._

_Tae: "ahora voy yo"_

_Kaoru: "pero pensé que tu regalo era esta fiesta"._

_Tae: "pero también te compre un obsequio"._

_Kaoru: "no debiste molestarte más, con la fiesta era suficiente"._

_Tae: "Kaoru, eres mi amiga y te estimo mucho"._

_Kaoru: "es una sombrilla y es muy bonita"._

_Dr. Gensai: "esto es de parte mía y de mis nietas, ellas lo escogieron". _

_Ayame: "ábrelo nee san"._

_Susume: "si, ábrelo"._

_Kaoru: "es un abanico con el monte fuji pintado, es muy lindo"._

_Ayame Susume: "¿entonces te gusto?"._

_Kaoru: "claro que si niñas"._

_Tsubame: "bueno como cuando vienes aquí a comer….. Siempre pides estos dulces te hice varios"._

_Kaoru: "bonito detalle"_

_Yahiko: "aunque si los comes te pondrás más gorda y fea. Nunca podrás conquistar a ken….._no pudo terminar de decir el nombre porque antes le dieron un golpe que casi lo deja inconsciente.

Kenshin: "_Kaoru dono cálmese solo fue una broma de Yahiko, no es momento de pelear"._

_Kaoru: "tienes razón"._

_Kenshin: "Kaoru dono usted sabe que no tengo mucho dinero, pero le compre algo que le debía hace mucho tiempo". _

_Kaoru: "déjame ver que es, es una cinta azul para el cabello. Como las que uso"_

_Kenshin: "recordé que cuando pelee contra Jinei porque la había secuestrado yo manche con mi sangre su cinta favorita y desde entonces, me prometí que algún día se la repondría"._

_Kaoru: "¿ lo recordaste? Eso lo hace más especial. _

_Kenshin: "es muy sencillo"_

_Kaoru: "pero con significado". _

_P.K.A.: "es tan lindo y amable ¡como quisiera lanzarme en sus brazos y besarlo!_

_P.K: "seguro dice eso de especial para no hacerme sentir mal por lo sencillo de mi regalo, ella siempre es tan linda amable"._

_P.G.: "porque se engañan esos dos se aman"._

_Yahiko: "bueno busu como maestra del estilo Kamiya Kasshin debes tener uno en mejores condiciones del que tienes ahora"._

_Kaoru: "¿Qué será, tiene una forma extraña?... es un bokken"._

_Yahiko: "como el que tenías se rompió._

_Kaoru: "muy considerado de tu parte"._

_Hiro: "creo que soy el único que falta"_

_Kaoru: "veamos ¿qué será?". _Dijo mientras veía el voluminoso presente cuando finalmente lo abrió _¡es un kimono!_

El kimono era de color negro, con flores blancas bordadas a mano y un obi blanco. La tela era muy fina. Por eso Kaoru pregunto

_Kaoru: "seguramente te costó una fortuna"_

_Hiro: "soy vendedor de telas ¿o lo olvidaste? Conozco a las mejores costureras y lo de la tela yo mismo se las proporcione. Lo importante para mí es saber si ¿te gusto o no?"._

_Kaoru: "me encanto, es precioso"._

_Hiro: "me alegra saber eso. Además me gustaría que usaras ese kimono en el festival de otoño que es dentro de una semana. Y claro obviamente que fueras conmigo ¿Qué me dices?"_

_Kaoru: "CLARO QUE SI ME ENCANTARIA, TU COMPAÑÍA ES TAN AGRADABLE". Dijo esto mirando directamente a Kenshin._

_Hiro: "el regalo más grande me lo has dado tu a mí al haber aceptado mi invitación". _

_P.K: kenshin cálmate solo son amigos, kenshin cálmate solo son amigos kenshin cálmate solo son amigos SOLO AMIGOS ¡!_

_ La reunión continuo, Tae y Tsubame repartían los bocadillos y las bebidas a los asistentes. Los mayores bebían sake. Por su parte la cumpleañera se veía algo triste eso lo noto Tae y le pregunto_

_Tae: Kaoru, ¿Qué te pasa?_

_Kaoru: "es que kenshin, no reacciono cuando Hiro me invito al festival con él"._

_Tae: "Seguramente esta celoso pero no quiere que nadie lo note". _

_P.K.: si pudiera evitar que mi Kaoru saliera con ese tipo, pero ella es joven PERO MUY BONITA ¿Y SI LA PIERDO? Debo calmarme, seguramente entre ellos no pasara nada. Además en el fondo aunque yo no me lo merezca ella esta un poco enamorada de mí y yo …. ME MUERO DE AMOR POR ELLA aunque no debería _

_Fin de capitulo _

_Nota Emilia Tsukino: a veces el destino nos pone pruebas para saber si realmente algo o alguien nos importa. Tal vez el dolor de la posible pérdida de Kaoru al testarudo samurái de gi magenta lo haga reaccionar. Aunque la mente de ese pelirrojo es un enredo, un real misterio. El próximo capítulo llevara por nombre "un festival muy interesante. _

_Pd1:¿de que sirve que lo piense si no lo dice? _

_Pd2:no olviden dejar sus comentarios, como una vez que lei un fic que en la nota de autor decía que los comentarios son como el sueldo para los que escribimos _

_Entonces "PAGENME MAS" jajajajajajajajajajaja es broma _

7


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo VI: un festival muy interesante

Autora: Emilia Tsukino

*** P.K.: PENSAMIENTOS DE KENSHIN**

***P.H.: PENSAMIENTOS DE HIRO**

_***P.K.A.: PENSAMIENTOS DE KAORU **_

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Hiro invito a Kaoru al festival de otoño, ¡es decir que sería esta noche! Además, Hiro durante toda esa semana todas las tardes pasaba por el dojo kamiya a hablar con Kaoru siempre llevándole algún presente.

P.K.: solo son amigos, ¿por eso viene todas las tardes al dojo? Deben ser que son muy buenos amigos me alegro por Kaoru.

Volviendo a la noche del festival, en el dojo kamiya Kaoru estaba caminando de un lado a otro preguntándose por qué había aceptado salir otra vez con Hiro ahora sí que se estaba comprometiendo con él.

Al menos cuando Hiro visitaba su casa por las tardes y darle algo de celos "_¿Hiro se habrá dado cuenta ya que solo lo uso para darle celos a kenshin" _pensaba Kaoru . En ese momento tocaron a la puerta como Kenshin no estaba ella misma abrió para sorpresa de ella era Misao de la cual se había hecho muy amiga desde la pelea de kenshin contra Shishio en Kyoto. Si se analiza las dos chicas son bastante similares .Primero, son mujeres jóvenes que tienen habilidades poco comunes entre las féminas, una es una kendoka y la otra es una ninja. Segundó, las dos están perdidamente enamoradas de guerreros que son muy reservados y poco manifiestan sus verdaderos sentimientos Aoshi Shinomori un ninja ex okashira de los oniwabanshu y Himura Kenshin, un ex destajador conocido a finales de la era Tokugawa como Battusai

Kaoru olvido por completo que Misao le había comunicado por carta que pasaría una temporada en Tokio y que pensaba pasar por la casa de la Pelinegra. Al ver la cara de asombro de Kaoru Misao después de saludarla le pregunto

_Misao:" ¿Por qué te vez tan sorprendida de verme? ¿Es que no te llego mi carta diciéndote que vendría?_

_Kaoru: hai gomene Misao olvide completamente que venias a visitarme. Es que como tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza…. Pero de cierto modo qué bueno que estas aquí, así tengo una amiga y tratar de hallar una solución al problema que he creado._

_Misao: "¿Qué es lo que pasa?_

_Kaoru: "hay un joven, se llama Hiro Tsukishiro, he salido con el unas cuantas veces, mi intención era provocarle celos a kenshin. Pero creo que Hiro se está ilusionando demasiado. Me invito al festival de otoño y como lo hizo frente a Kenshin acepte. Hasta me regalo el kimono que quiere que use cuando asistamos al evento. Creo que hoy me propondrá ser su novia. _

_Misao: "arréglate, ve al festival, yo te acompaño, así evito que se queden a solas y te haga la proposición ¿Qué te parece mi plan?" _

En el fondo Misao que lo mejor era dejarlos solos, a menos de que Himura sienta realmente que está perdiendo a Kaoru, no reaccionara. Pero sabía que Kaoru no estaría de acuerdo por le mintió prometiéndole que no se alejaría de Hiro y ella.

Kaoru: "_está bien amiga ¡manos a la obra_!

Misao entro en el cuarto de Kaoru allí, la kendoka le mostro el kimono negro con flores blancas finamente bordadas y el obi blanco que Hiro le regalo en su cumpleaños y que él le pidió usar en el festival.

Misao: "_amiga, como yo te acompañaré al festival, necesito cambiarme de ropa. Por cierto ¿ a qué hora te dijo ese joven que vendría a buscarte?_

_Kaoru: "a las 6:30"_

Mientras las dos jovencitas conversaban llego kenshin que volvió del mercado.

Kenshin_: "todaima"_

_Kaoru: "hola Kenshin ¿pudiste comprar todo lo que te anote en la lista?" _

_Kenshin: "si, Kaoru dono"_

En ese instante noto la presencia de Misao

Kenshin: "_Misao dono que felicidad tenerla aquí ¿Cómo está?"._

_Misao: "muy bien Himura, Kaoru mejor vamos a tu habitación a arreglarnos según lo que me contaste ese joven Hiro pronto vendrá a buscarte para ir al festival de otoño". _

_Kaoru: "kenshin,¿ te comente que Hiro me llevara al matzuri hoy, verdad?"_

_P.K: "claro que lo recuerdo, ese Hiro simplemente me restregó en mi cara para que no lo olvidara" _

_Kenshin: "si, recuerde que yo estaba en su fiesta de cumpleaños cuando Hiro se lo pidió y usted acepto, pero no me dijo que Misao dono la acompañaría también"._

_Kaoru: "es que olvide comentártelo"_

_Kenshin: "espero que las dos se diviertan"_

_P.K.: "ja ahora ese tal Hiro la tendrá difícil de acercársele a mi Kaoru, con una tercera persona entre ellos no podrá proponerle nada ¡hasta me da pena el pobre!…. En realidad no, que sufra"._

Ambas señoritas, estaban en el cuarto de la pelinegra para arreglarse.

_Misao: "toma Kaoru, feliz cumpleaños. Creo que será perfecto lo uses esta noche esta noche." _

_Kaoru: "déjame ver que es". _Dijo mientras abría la hermosa envoltura del regalo._ Es una peineta blanca en forma de flor, tienes razón combina perfecto con el kimono que pienso usar". _

_Misao: "la peineta se te vera increíble, déjame arreglarte el cabello"._

En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta, como las chicas estaban arreglándose kenshin fue abrir la puerta

_P.K.: "seguramente ese ese tal Hiro. Seguro se decepcionara mucho cuando vea que no será solo a Kaoru quien llevara al festival"._

_Hiro: "buenas noches sr Himura"._

_Kenshin: "buenas noches sr Tsukishiro". _

_Hiro: "¿Kaoru ya está lista?"_

_Kenshin: "está en su cuarto, terminando de arreglarse. Ahora la llamo. Pase por favor"._

El ex hitokiri fue a la habitación de la ayudante de maestro. Del estilo Kamiya Kasshin, y sin abrir el shouji de la habitación

Kenshin: "_Kaoru dono, Hiro vino a buscarla, no le dije que usted piensa ir también con Misao dono"._

_Kaoru: "está bien kenshin, yo misma pienso decirle lo de Misao"._

_ Segundos después Kaoru abrió el shouji, de su cuarto y kenshin pudo ver lo bella se veía….._

_P.K.: "!esta tan bella, parece una diosa, ese Hiro maldito suertudo, sale con la mujer más bella del Japón, no del mundo¡". _

_Kaoru: "kenshin, kenshin, KENSHIN!"_

Con el último grito reacciono

Kenshin: _"¿oro?"_

_Kaoru: "te pregunte si te sentías bien, como te quedaste paralizado y en silencio cuando abrí el shouji"._

Kenshin: _"es que me quede pensando en…._

_P.K: "¿ahora que escusa doy? ¡ya se!". _

_Kenshin: "lo que preparare para la cena"._

_Kaoru: "no te tienes que preocuparte por Misao ni por mi, seguro que comeremos en el festival"._

_Misao: "si, Himura" _

Por cierto, la okashira llevaba puesto un kimono rosa con bordados de colibrís y un obi blanco.

_Kaoru: "acompáñame para que conozcas a Hiro, Misao"_

_En la entrada del dojo _

Kaoru: _"buenas noches Hiro"_

_Hiro: "buenas noches, Kaoru, ¿Quién es la joven que te acompaña?"_

_Kaoru: "ella es Misao es mi mejor amiga ella es de Kyoto, y está de visita y la invite a venir con nosotros al festival, no te molesta ¿verdad?"._

_Hiro: "no para nada"_

_P.H.: "ya encontrare la forma de quedarme a solas con Kaoru". _

_KAORU: "ya las presentaciones están hechas, ¡vamos al festival!_

_En el festival _

_Hiro: "espero que las dos la pasen muy bien, en especial usted Misao dono que viene desde Kyoto"._

_Kaoru: "eres muy amable. Pensé que te molestarías por traer a Misao sin avisarte antes". _

_Hiro: "no te preocupes"_

De pronto, una bella señorita se les acercó al grupo de 3 jóvenes.

Hiro: "_ella es mi hermana mayor, Fuhiko Tsukishiro"_

_Kaoru: "mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kaoru Kamiya"._

_Fuhiko: "tú debes ser la nueva amiga de mi hermano, y ¿Quién es la jovencita de kimono rosado?_

_Misao: "mi nombre es Misao Makimashi. Soy amiga de Kaoru"._

_Hiro: "Kaoru, Misao dono, disculpen pero necesito hablar en privado con mi hermana, Fuhiko ¿podrías acompañarme hasta ese kiosco rojo". _

_Fuhiko: "claro hermano"._

_Conversación entre Fuhiko y Hiro _

_Fuhiko: "¿qué es lo que quieres?"._

_Hiro: "necesito pedirte un gran favor_

_Fuhiko: "¿qué será?"_

_Hiro: "quiero estar a solas con Kaoru, quiero pedirle que sea mi novia"._

_Fuhiko: "¿y Sakura?"_

_Hiro: "ella es pasado, además me engaño con otro hombre ¿o se te olvido?"._

_Fuhiko: "las cosas no son como tú piensas, debiste dejar que ella te explicara que paso"_

_Hiro: "¿explicar qué? No quiero hablar más de ella"_

_Fuhiko: "como tú quieras hermanito ¿y que planeas hacer para que te quedes a solas con Kaoru?"._

_Hiro: "tengo una idea ¿tu amiga Misato tiene un puesto aquí donde venden kimonos no?"._

_Fuhiko: "si"_

_Hiro: "vamos a comprar chocolate caliente y tu ACCIDENTALMENTE vas a manchar el kimono de Misao, luego le vas a decir que estas muy apenada con ella, y que le quieres comprar otro kimono, que una amiga tuya tiene un kiosco donde venden kimonos"._

_Fuhiko: "entiendo"_

_Hiro: "entonces vamos a comprar el chocolate"._

_Fuhiko: "regresemos con las muchachas"._

Los dos hermanos regresaron donde estaban Misao y Kaoru

_Hiro: "compre algo que consumen mucho en occidente chocolate caliente. Sobre todo cuando hace frio_

Como lo tenían planeado Fuhiko derramo su chocolate en el kimono de Misao.

Misao:_ "¡está caliente!"._

_Fuhiko: "lo siento Misao, ¡ahora tu kimono esta arruinado por mi culpa! Permíteme reponértelo _

_Misao: "no es necesario, fue un accidente" _

_Fuhiko: "insisto hay una amiga mía que tiene un puesto de venta de kimonos aquí en esta feria" _

_Kaoru: "yo las acompaño"_

_Fuhiko: "el espacio es muy pequeño"_

_Misao: "siendo así mejor quédate, Kaoru". _

_ .: "Misao tú me prometiste que no te separarías de mi ¡no quiero estar a solas con Hiro! _

_Hiro y Kaoru _

_Hiro: "ahora que estamos solos me gustaría proponerte que fueras mi novia"._

_Kaoru: "desde el primer día fui clara contigo, estoy enamorada de otro hombre". _

_Hiro: "pero él no te corresponde, tu misma me lo dijiste también"_

_Kaoru: "pero eso no hace que lo deje de amar"._

_Hiro: "déjame ayudarte a olvidarlo, yo te ofrezco una realidad no te aferres a una ilusión"._

_P.K.A.: "¿estar con otro hombre que no fuera mi Kenshin? Tal vez sea lo mejor, total yo no le importó ¡me arriesgare!" _

_Kaoru: "acepto tu propuesta pero dame tiempo aún estoy enamorada de ken…. De ese hombre" _

_Hiro: "seré paciente contigo. Sé que llegaras a amarme"_

_Fin de capitulo _

_Nota de Emilia Tsukino: …. KENSHIN BAKA _

_NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR _

11


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VI: pensamientos de Kenshin

Autora: Emilia Tsukino

Nota de Emilia Tsukino: era predecible que algo como lo que sucedió en el capítulo anterior ocurriera, que Kaoru decidiera hacerse novia de Hiro ¿pero qué piensa Kenshin de esto? ¿Realmente no le importara? Qué tal si leemos lo que tiene en su cabecita nuestro querido BAKA pelirrojo (pero lindo)

Recuerden P.K.: SIGNIFICA PENSAMIENTOS DE KENSHIN

P.K.: "_sabía que tarde o temprano esto pasaría ella conocería a alguien especial y se interesaría en el pero nunca pensé que me doliera tanto. Me alegro por Kaoru. Hasta hacen una bonita pareja y se ven bien juntos. Hiro así se llama el novio de mi Kaoru, bueno ya no puedo decirle así ¿verdad? Debo reconocer que es amable con ella, y la colma de atenciones"_.

P.K.: "_sin embargo aunque soy feliz si ella es dichosa, siento una angustiosa opresión en el pecho. Sé que no tengo derecho a sentir esto, pero no puedo evitarlo. Nunca le he dicho nada. Nunca he demostrado mis sentimientos abiertamente hacia ella a otra persona, pero la amo con todo mí ser. Sé que no soy digno de Kaoru, no tengo nada que ofrecerle. Solo tengo lo que llevo puesto y una espada. Kaoru se merece solo lo mejor, no un ex hitokiri sin un yen en el bolsillo. Tal vez ese sea Hiro. Siempre pensé que ella me amaba aunque fuera un poco, pero siempre me negué a creerlo. Hasta pensé muchas veces que lo mejor para ella seria conocer a un buen hombre de su edad, y se enamorara de él, así sería más fácil para mí olvidarla, pero me equivoque._

_P.K: "se me partió el corazón cuando supe que Kaoru y Hiro comenzaron su noviazgo tuve que callar, fingir que no me afectaba y recoger los pedazos de mi corazón roto. Me entere el mismo día que fueron al festival y él le propuso ser novios, feliz Kaoru me dio la noticia, yo solo le dije "si a usted la hace feliz, me alegra por Kaoru dono, y que buena fortuna la del sr Tsukishiro que usted sea su novia, siempre he pensado que es una buena persona". _

_P.K: "hasta ahora me había engañado pensando que solamente eran amigos y nada más, pero la realidad me golpeo de pronto. Era algo más que una simple amistad lo que había entre ellos…. Y no quería aceptarlo porque me dolía"_

_P.K.: "cuando los veo juntos siento que muero un poco más. Yo nunca podré abrazarla como Hiro lo hace. No puedo dejar que mis celos irracionales que me invaden perturben la felicidad de Kaoru pero no puedo evitar sentirme así. Hasta ahora me había sentido muy bien protegiéndola y siempre cuidándola. Pero ya no es suficiente para mi quiero tomarla entre mis brazos y decirle cuanto la amo, desde el primer momento en que la vi._

_P.K.: "hace unas noches atrás Hiro fue a la casa a cenar. La conversación estaba muy animada todos inundaban con preguntas a Hiro y a Kaoru de cómo se conocieron, como se hicieron novios, que planes futuros tenían si sonarían campanas de boda pronto. Yo solo me limitaba a escuchar y fingir una sonrisa, pero Hiro me pregunto si me sentía mal porque no había dicho una sola palabra durante la cena. Yo pensé "si, que seas novio de Kaoru que ahora te dedique sus sonrisas a ti y todo lo demás" pero me limite a responderle "solo estoy un poco cansado" Kaoru preocupada por mí me dijo que mejor me fuera a dormir que entre Sanosuke, Yahiko y ella recogerían la mesa y lavarían los platos. En el fondo se lo agradezco, en mi cuarto puedo dejar de fingir que estoy a gusto con la nueva situación y también puedo evitar como Kaoru seguramente se despide "cariñosamente" de su nuevo novio. Les doy las buenas noches y me voy a dormir. Pero solo consigo dar vueltas en mi futon durante toda la noche sin poder conciliar el sueño._

_P.K: "al día siguiente como hace un buen tiempo me pongo a lavar ropa. Estoy terminando cuando veo venir a Hiro en compañía de una hermosa señorita. Kaoru sale a recibirlos. Ella en la mañana durante el desayuno, nos comunicó a Yahiko y a mí que iría con Hiro y su hermana a dar un paseo. Después de hablar con ellos unos minutos me llamo para presentarme con la hermana de Hiro. Pero la hermana de Hiro, Fuhiko al verme le dice a Kaoru que no debería presentar a sus criados. Kaoru muy molesta por el comentario le dijo que yo no era ningún criado que era su amigo. Apenada Fuhiko refuto que eso es lo que ella pensó por a verme visto lavando. Mi bella kendoka le respondió que en su casa todos sus integrantes ayudaban con las tareas domésticas. Además agrego que no iría a ningún paseo con ellos. En el fondo me sentí un poco feliz de que ella me defendiera"._

_P.K: "después del incidente Kaoru se fue muy molesta a la cocina, a su vez Fuhiko se dirige a mí y me pide disculpas por la confusión, que no había querido ofenderme. Hiro estaba muy nervioso hasta me pregunto si su koishi se había enojado mucho, yo le prometí que hablaría con ella y trataría de convencerla de que todo fue un mal entendido. Aunque me moleste admitirlo sé que Hiro quiere bien a Kaoru. Además Hiro esta pasmado por la reacción de Kaoru, hasta pena me dio"._

_P.K.: "fui a la cocina, Kaoru estaba cortando algunos vegetales para el almuerzo. Yo le dije que Tanto Hiro como su hermana la estaban esperando para ir con ella de paseo. Ella me dijo que no iría con ellos, la hermana de Hiro había sido muy petulante y que a ella no le gustaba la gente así. Yo le respondo que ya Fuhiko se había disculpado conmigo y el asunto tampoco había sido tan grave. Mis palabras la convencieron y se fue con Hiro y su hermana hasta me invito a acompañarlos, pero en tono de broma yo le dije en secreto que mejor no, no fuera a ser que Fuhiko decidiera que yo cargue todas las cosas como un vulgar criado. Ella me contesto divertida que si ella hacia algo así por kami que le rompería la cabeza con su bokken. Al final me prometió que trataría de llegar antes de las 7. Yo le dije que no importaba la hora en que llegara yo la esperaría con la cena lista"_

_P.K: "como a las 8 de la noche me senté en el porche a observar las estrellas mientras esperaba que ella llegara a casa. ¡Cómo me hubiera gustado que ella las viera conmigo! Pensé. Dentro Yahiko duerme. Luego escucho abrirse la puerta ¡es Kaoru! Me dice que siente llegar más tarde de lo que prometió, es que termino cenando con ellos en la casa de un amigo de Hiro. Entonces le no tenía hombre supuse pero de todas maneras le digo que le guarde la cena, ella se disculpa, y me agradece el hecho._

_P.K.: "se ve feliz seguramente ella la paso muy bien en compañía de su "novio". Cambiando de tema, le agradezco que me haya defendido de la hermana de Hiro esta mañana. Ella me contesta que era lo menos que podía hacer por un amigo tan especial como yo. Amigos eso es lo que siempre seremos, lo mejor es conformarme con la situación y punto". _

_P.K: "Esa noche me hizo una pregunta un tanto rara me pregunto qué pensaba de Hiro "que es un maldito suertudo por tener a la mujer más hermosa, dulce, y amable de todo el Japón no del mundo…..bueno eso era lo que quería decir pero no me atreví….. Soy un estúpido cobarde. En vez de eso le dije que pensaba que era un buen hombre para Kaoru dono". Temí que se enojara conmigo por hablar mal de su pareja."_

_P.K: "pasaron algunos días y ella seguía feliz, aparentemente muy enamorada de Hiro, por eso trataba siempre que mientras él estuviera en la casa tener una excusa para salir. Esa mañana pensé que Hiro iría al dojo, por eso fui al mercado a comprar algunos víveres para la casa. De camino al mercado vi a Kaoru llorando desconsoladamente con Megumi. Quería acercarme para saber que ocurría. Pero pensé que tal vez era una conversación exclusiva entre mujeres así que decidí esconderme en un árbol cerca de donde estaban. Bueno, bueno ya sé que está mal escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero quería saber que le ocurría a mi Kaoru y sabía bien que ella no me lo diría directamente". _

_P.K.: "la escuche decir entre sollozos "que aunque ella lo amaba mucho que a veces sentía que no le importaba. Además que lo amaba como nunca pensó querer a un hombre en su vida". Megumi trataba de consolarla diciéndole "que el realmente la quería pero no sabía cómo expresarlo. Eso fue el colmo ese maldito imbécil de Hiro ha hecho llorar a mi Kaoru. Cuando lo vea pensé que se las vería conmigo"._

_PK: "esa misma tarde, Hiro fue a el dojo aproveche que Kaoru estaba en la cocina y Yahiko había salido al Akabeko para enfrentarlo. Cuando me fue a saludar no lo deje hablar lo tome por su gi y lo estrelle contra una pared, y le dije que si volvía a hacer llorar a Kaoru olvidaría la promesa que hice hace muchos años de no matar y lo volvería polvo. Él se mostró sorprendido, me dijo que no sabía de qué estaba hablando. Yo por supuesto que no le creí. Y le dije que no tratara de engañarme que yo mismo había visto llorar amargamente por el a Kaoru. Él me dijo muy asustado que haría lo que yo le pidiera si lo soltaba. Cuando lo hizo corrió hacia la cocina"._

_P.K.: "sabía que le contaría lo que hice a Kaoru, pero no me importo, ese estúpido no se metería con mi Kaoru sin tener su merecido, además realmente no le hice nada solo lo asuste un poco y le recordé que Kaoru no está sola. Desde mi punto de vista debió agradecérmelo pero en cambio…. Salió hecha una fiera de la cocina acusándome de haber amenazado de muerte a su novio, yo le dije que lo hice solamente por defenderla. Que había escuchado lo que le dijo a Megumi en la mañana que actuaba como si no le importara cuanto ella lo ama. Ella se quedo en silencio por un momento y luego me grito "QUE PORQUE LA ESPIE Y ESCUCHE UNA CONVERSACION DE ELLA" yo me defendí diciéndole que lo oí por mera casualidad mientras iba al mercado a comprar algunas cosas al mercado. Ella me volvió a gritar que "YO NO ERA NADIE PARA METERME EN LA RELACION QUE ELLA TENIA CON HIRO"_

_P.K.: "yo sabía bien que no era nadie, pero me dolió mucho que ella misma me lo dijera, siempre ella había sido muy amable conmigo… pero por ese idiota de Hiro me insulto"_

_P.K.: "luego reflexiono unos instantes y se disculpó conmigo hasta me abrazo, pero que no entendía porque había reaccionado de esa forma"._

_P.K.: "no sé si me atreveré a decirle la verdad de porque me puse así mi corazón me grita que lo haga pero la razón me dice que si lo hago ella se alejara de mi completamente o peor por no saber cómo manejar la situación, me pida que me vaya del dojo. No sé qué hacer ¿me atreveré o no?"._

_Fin de capitulo_

_Nota de Emilia Tsukino: dicelo, dicelo DICELO. TEN VALOR Y ENFRENTA LO QUE SIENTES POR KAORU. Hable con Kenshin, bueno más bien lo sacudí por los hombros como si fuera un muñeco de trapo hasta que sus ojos parecían espirales. Al final, me pidió que le diera tiempo para decirlo que le diera tiempo para atreverse a hablar. Le dije que solo le daría un par de capitulo"._

7


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo VIII: los pensamientos de Kaoru

Nota de Emilia Tsukino P.K.A: SIGNIFICA PENSAMIENTOS DE KAORU

Pka: "_hace casi 3 semanas que soy novia de Hiro. Es un hombre atento, alegre, educado, y honesto. Y por si fuera poco es alto, de aspecto atlético, y muy guapo. Tienes los ojos azules, el cabello negro como el mío pero corto. Además, él tiene un buen trabajo ¡es un buen partido para cualquier mujer! Pero yo no lo amo, y él lo sabe. Es kenshin es el hombre al cual amo. Llego a mi vida por casualidad al salvar mi vida, después de ayudarme de esa forma le pedí que se quedara en mi dojo al notar que era un vagabundo sin hogar. ¿Quién me iba a decir que terminaría enamorando del? Él no tiene nada solo lo que lleva puesto y una espada con la que defiende a los más débiles"._

Pka: "_A pesar de haber sido un terrible destajador durante el Bakamatsu, es un hombre de corazón bueno, su alma es noble. Cree en un mundo mejor y a pesar de su aspecto menudo es el hombre más fuerte que he conocido. Y lo amo, lo amo tanto que a veces me duele el corazón. Solo hay un problema, él no me quiere. Es amable y cordial conmigo pero como un hermano mayor. Todos nuestros amigos lo saben, pero él no se da ni por enterado o prefiere evitar que yo sepa que él lo sabe porque sería muy incómodo para él"._

Pka: "_fue Sanosuke quien me presento a Hiro. Es amigo de Sano. Nos hicimos buenos amigos después de salir unas cuantas veces. Pero él quería más que una simple amistad, quería que fuéramos novios, yo casi lo rechazo alegando que ya estaba enamorada de otro hombre, pero que no me correspondía, el me ofreció a ayudarme a olvidarlo e ir lento conmigo"._

Pka: "_la misma noche en la que Hiro y yo nos hicimos novios le conté a Kenshin, solo en un tono muy serio que él pensaba que solo éramos amigos pero si yo era feliz él estaba feliz por mí. Un día hace un par de semanas invite a Hiro a cenar en casa a la hora de la comida Kenshin se notaba un poco pálido"_.

Pka: "_Hiro le pregunto si se sentía mal, Kenshin le respondió que solo estaba un poco cansado. Yo le dije que se fuera a dormir que entre Yahiko, Sanosuke y yo recogeríamos los platos y lavaríamos todo. Nos dio las buenas noches y se fue a dormir. Yo por mi parte después de Despedir a Hiro y arreglar todo, me retire a mi habitación, pero no pude dormir en toda la noche, pensando en la reacción de kenshin, tal vez no le gusta Hiro para mí, como un hermano mayor que no le agrada el novio de su hermanita"_.

Pka: "_la semana pasada Hiro me invito a ir de paseo con su hermano Fuhiko y que conocí en el festival. Yo acepte. Pero cuando fue a recogerme su hermana ella fue muy grosera. Estaba en la entrada y como Kenshin estaba lavando ropa cerca de la entrada, lo llame para presentarlo con la hermana de Hiro. Fuhiko me dijo que no debería presentarle a su criado. Yo me moleste porque había insultado a mi kenshin era más de lo que podía soportar. Así que me di la media vuelta rumbo a la cocina no sin antes decirles que no iría a ningún paseo con ellos. Momentos después entro Kenshin a la cocina tratando de convencerme que todo había sido una confusión y que no dejara que los comentarios mal intencionados de la hermana Hiro arruinaran la salida que tenía planeada ¿Por qué le importa tanto que mi relación con Hiro marche bien? Pensé. Tal vez como piensa irse y para que no valla detrás de él quiere que mi noviazgo con Hiro este excelente para que él no tenga ningún remordimiento por dejarme"._

Pka: "_continúo hablando a favor de Hiro diciendo que él no era el culpable directamente, que no debía castigarlo a él y que estaba en la entrada del dojo muy preocupado porque yo estaba muy molesta. Derrotada, al final me convenció de ir con Hiro, lo invite a ir al paseo, pero lo rechazo no recuerdo bien la razón que me dio. Antes de irme me dijo que me esperaría con la cena lista no importa a la hora que llegara ¡a veces es tan paternal que me molesta, me irrita que constantemente me recuerde que solo soy una chiquilla para el que debe procurar porque se alimente bien! ¡Cuando se dará cuenta que soy una mujer!"_

Pka: "_el paseo fue muy agradable fuimos al centro de la ciudad a ver las tiendas, bueno más bien de compras porque cada vez que Hiro notaba que veía con mucho interés alguna cosa, me la compraba, yo le decía que no se tomara la molestia, el me respondía que no era ninguna molestia más bien era un honor poderme complacer en los pequeños caprichos que tenía. Tal vez con el tiempo pueda llegar a amar a ese hombre, me dije, pero más tarde reflexione y pensé que jamás podría amar a otro hombre que no fuera kenshin. Pero podía desarrollar un cariño muy especial por Hiro mas bien ya estaba comenzando a tomarle cariño"._

Pka: "_su hermana caminaba detrás de nosotros, creo que no le agradó mucho aunque finge tener cariño por mi cuando esta frente a su hermano. Para la hora del almuerzo como estábamos cerca del Akabeko les sugerí que fuéramos a comer a ese restaurante. Cuando íbamos a pedir la comida nos atendió Tsubame, yo le pregunte por Tae ella me dijo que Tae estaba en la cocina, fui hasta allí a saludar a mi amiga, se alegró mucho de que saliera con Hiro y su hermana porque si quería que conviviera con su familia eso significa que Hiro quiere algo serio conmigo, pero a la vez noto mi tristeza y me dijo que no me sintiera triste que si el BAKA de Kenshin no sabía valorar a una mujer como yo, era un simple tonto que no merecía mi cara de melancolía. Además agrego que seguramente kenshin al menos debe sospechar que yo estoy interesada en él. Y que mejor fuera con mi nuevo novio que no era bueno que lo dejara sin mi compañía tanto tiempo"._

Pka: "_cuando volví con Hiro y su hermana parecía que estaban discutiendo, llegue a escuchar a Hiro decir que ya no quería saber nada de Sakura que ella era cosa del pasado y que yo era su nueva novia y que Fuhiko tenía que respetarlo. Pero al verme se quedaron en silencio. Quise preguntar quién era Sakura, pero sentí que sería un tema incómodo para ellos. Cuando terminamos de comer, Hiro quería que fuéramos a la casa de un amigo de el muy querido, llamado Hoshi. Al llegar a su casa era un de edad un tanto avanza pero muy gentil. Hiro me explico que es una especie de abuela para el conversamos toda la tarde y hasta nos invitó a cenar"_.

Pka: "_llegue a casa más tarde de lo que había planificado, lo primero que vi fue un par de ojos violeta mirándome atentamente , el dueño de esa mirada me pregunto si tenía hambre, yo le respondí que ya había cenado. Por mera curiosidad le pregunte que pensaba el de Hiro. Él se quedó en silencio varios segundos y luego me dijo que Hiro parecía ser un buen hombre y que se notaba que me quería mucho. Definitivamente Kenshin no me quiere como mujer solo le importa que entre Hiro y yo las cosas marchen bien porque seguramente piensa irse de nuevo. Aunque hay veces que parece que no le gusta mucho Hiro para mí. No sé qué pensar"._

Pka: "_unos días después aproveche que Kenshin no estaba para ir hablar con Megumi fuimos a un prado cerca del mercado. Al llegar no pude aguantar más mi llanto, le dije que aunque lo amaba con todo el corazón el solo me ignoraba. No hacía falta que dijera el nombre del hombre al cual me refería, ella sabía perfectamente quien era. Aunque Megumi me aseguro que el en el fondo me ama pero no sabe cómo expresarlo, yo le preguntaba cómo podía asegurar tal cosa, ella me dijo que solo lo intuía. Además me conto que esa fue la razón por la cual dejo de pensar en Kenshin como una potencial pareja para ella, pues según ella el solo tiene ojos para mi ¡que locura! ¿No?._

_Pka: después de conversar con Megumi me fui al dojo, no quería que nadie notara que había llorado asi que al llegar me fui inmediatamente a la cocina, sabia bien que allí no me molestarían. De pronto, escuche una discusión no le preste mucha atención, pensé que seguramente Sanosuke había llegado y que Yahiko y el estaban peleando como de costumbre. Seguí en la cocina, tomando un vaso con agua cuando Hiro llego muy asustado le tuve que pedir que se sentara y que se calmara, solo repetía "el me amenazó de muerte". Finalmente me conto todo lo que paso. Según el, simplemente llego al dojo, saludo a Kenshin y este lo tomo del gi lo puso contra la pared y le aseguro que si volvía a verme sufrir por causa de él, olvidaría el juramento que hizo hace muchos años de no volver a matar. Después me dijo que prefería irse y esperar a que kenshin se calmara. Nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla, aun no nos hemos besado en la boca, aun no estoy lista y no he olvidado a mi Kenshin ¡como quisiera que mi primer beso, que mi primera… fuera con mi pelirrojo!. En el fondo una llama de esperanza revivió un poco en mi cuando Hiro me conto de la reacción de Kenshin ¿serian celos, será que batusai revivió por un momento? se lo difícil que puede ser para Kenshin controlarlo ¿pero de donde saco la idea que Hiro me hizo llorar?"._

_Pka: "sentí que debía hablar con kenshin y aclarar toda esta situación, pero tenía que parecer enojada por haber maltratado a mi novio. Salí al patio y lo vi allí recogiendo ropa. Le grite KENSHIN ¿PORQUE AMENAZASTE DE MUERTE A MI NOVIO?. Como toda una buena actriz fingí una gran indignación, el me respondió que me vio llorar por el con Megumi esta mañana y que repetía que aunque lo amaba con todo el corazón el solo me ignoraba. _

_Pka: "imbécil estaba hablando de ti, lo último no me atreví a decírselo solo le volví a gritar que ¿ESTABAS ESCUCHANDO MI CONVERSACION CON MEGUMI? Él se defendió, diciendo que la había oído por mera casualidad cuando iba al mercado a comprar algunos víveres. Yo lo insulte diciéndole QUE EL NO ERA NADIE PARA METERSE ENTRE HIRO Y YO. Note que se puso muy triste por mis palabras, me prometió que no volvería a suceder. Realmente sentí que me pase de grosera con él. Lo abrase y le pedí disculpas, pero también le pregunte ¿Por qué había reaccionado de una manera tan violenta, el normalmente no es así. La razón que me dio me dejo …._

_Fin de capitulo _

Nota Emilia Tsukino: ¿te dejo qué? ¿Por qué "#$%"#$% no se sinceran de una buena vez?

Pd: no olviden comentar


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo IX: conversación final

Autora: Emilia Tsukino

Pka: pensamientos Kaoru Pk: pensamientos de kenshin

Kenshin: "_creo que debo hablar sinceramente contigo"._

_Kaoru: "te escucho kenshin"._

_Kenshin: "desde que te vi pude darme cuenta de lo bondadosa, inocente, amable y…. Muy bella_

_Kaoru: "¿en verdad kenshin?"._

_Kenshin: "siempre he pensado así de ti Kaoru"._

_Pka: "me está tuteando y no me llamo con ese estúpido dono. Además piensa que soy bella ahhh mi kenshin"._

_Kenshin: Kaoru, tú me aceptaste en tu casa aun sabiendo mi pasado. Además gracias puedo decir que tengo una familia"._

_Pk: "debo decirle que estoy enamorado de ella, debo tener el suficiente valor para declararme ¿pero si me rechaza? ¿Y si su corazón ya es de este mal Hiro? Eso no importa la amo y debo decírselo". _

_Kaoru: "tú siempre has sido una persona importante para mí"._

_Kenshin: "creo que ya es tarde para decirte lo que siento por ti. Kaoru, yo te amo te he amado desde que te conozco pero siempre lo calle porque temía tu rechazo y….." _

_Kaoru: "¿y?"_

_Kenshin: "y que mi pasado como asesino despiadado durante el Bakamatsu te afectara"_

_Kaoru: "pero eso nunca me ha importado y lo sabes conozco tu pasado y te acepto con él"._

_Kenshin: "sin ser más que mi amiga, mis antiguos enemigos siempre han pensado que tú eres mi punto débil por eso siempre han tratado de hacerte daño o secuéstrate para que saque el lado de destajador que tengo dormido"._

_Kaoru: "entiendo"._

_Kenshin: "pero ahora estas con Hiro ser feliz con él. Te amo demasiado como para quitarte tu felicidad, tu más que nadie en este mundo merece ser dichosa". _

_Pka: ¡PEDAZO DE IDIOTA, YO TAMBIEN TE AMO¡_

_Kaoru: "pero yo también….."_

Kenshin la interrumpió

_Kenshin: "por eso he decidido irme de esta casa, quiero que seas feliz, pero no puedo verte con Hiro ¡me muero de los celos!_

_Kaoru: "¡KENSHIN NO TE VALLAS!" _Grito con desesperación.

Kenshin: "_como te dije antes no quiero hacer peligrar tu felicidad, pero es demasiado duro ver a la mujer que amas en brazos de otro"._

_Kaoru: "kenshin, ¡yo también te amo!"_

_Kenshin: "solo lo dices por compasión seguramente, hace poco te escuche hablando con Megumi porque aunque lo amabas mucho, él se portaba indiferente contigo". Kaoru: "esa vez por quien estaba llorando era por ti, sentía que no te importaba que estuviese de novia con Hiro". _Pronuncio estas últimas palabras con lágrimas en los ojos.

Kenshin: _¡claro que me importaba! lo que pasaba era que fingía estar feliz por ti. Pero tengo una duda, ¿Por qué te hiciste novia de Hiro?". _

_Kaoru: "para darte celos y un poco para tratar de olvidarte. Pero lo que siento por ti es demasiado fuerte" _Bajo la cara en señal de vergüenza por lo que estaba diciendo.

Kenshin:_ "¿no te dabas cuenta que la mayoría de las veces que la mayoría de las veces que Hiro venia al dojo a visitarte no me asustaba de la casa diciendo alguna excusa tonta?"._

_Kaoru: "nunca lo note. Pero si me di cuenta un poco incómodo con la situación"._

_Kenshin "¡claro que era incomodo! Ver a la mujer que amas con otro es una sensación que no le deseo ni a mi peor enemigo"._

_Kaoru: "pensé que en el fondo no te gustaba Hiro para mí. Que como un hermano mayor me estabas protegiendo"._

En ese instante, kenshin se acercó a la kendoka hasta quedar a escasos milímetros, la tomo por el mentó y lo subió hasta que sus labios casi se rozaban, pero Kaoru voltio el rostro evitando el beso que sabía que estaba planificando el pelirrojo.

Kaoru: _"sabes que te amo y ahora sé que tú también estás enamorado de mí, pero soy novia de Hiro y le debo lealtad y fidelidad. Primero quiero hablar con Hiro y terminar nuestro noviazgo"._

_Kenshin: "te entiendo"_

_Kaoru: "pero cuando lo haga, todos mis besos serán tuyos. Te confieso que nunca un hombre me ha besado en los labios."_

_Kenshin: "¿y Hiro?" _pregunto con desconfianza

_Kaoru: "Hiro nunca me beso en los labios. Me hice su novia con la condición de que fuera despacio conmigo. Él siempre supo que yo estaba enamorada de otro hombre. Yo se lo confesé y así el me acepto"._

_Kenshin: "entonces yo seré el primero" esta última frase la pronunció de una forma muy sensual, cosa que hizo que Kaoru se sonrojará. _

_Kaoru: "te prometo que después que termine con Hiro todos mis besos serán tuyos" dijo esto aún muy sonrojada y algo nerviosa"._

_Kenshin: "pensándolo mejor debes hacerlo, ¿quieres que te acompañe? Para apoyarte"_

_Kaoru: "mejor no esto es algo que debo conversar con Hiro a solas" _dijo con voz decidida

Kenshin: "_es que también quiero disculparme con él, por la reacción tan violenta que creo tuve esta mañana con él"._

_Kaoru: "¿solamente lo crees? Hiro estaba aterrado después de la amenaza de muerte que le hiciste, por presuntamente haberme hecho llorar. Cuando el culpable de mis lágrimas eras tú. Pero no te preocupes Hiro no es un hombre rencoroso"_

_Kenshin: "¿y cómo lo sabes? _Pregunto intrigado

_Kaoru: "bueno él y yo nos hicimos grandes amigos y lo conozco muy bien. Iré hablar con el mañana al medio día. No puedo hacerlo antes porque hoy ya es muy tarde, y mañana tengo que dar una clase de kendo muy temprano"._

_Kenshin: "confió en ti"_

Fin de capitulo

Nota de Emilia Tsukino: ¡aleluya, aleluya, aleluya a-le-lu-ya!(como la canción) por fin ambos se confesaron sus sentimientos ¡ya era hora! Pero valió la pena esperar ¿verdad?

Aunque Hiro también tiene un secretito que confesara en el próximo capítulo que lleva por nombre. Sakura la ex novia recuerden mencionada en el I, VII, y VIII capítulos

Pd1:no olviden comentar

Pd2: ¿el nombre Sakura en Japón será como el nombre María en Latinoamérica? Ya saben que la mayoría de las mujeres lo tienen.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo X: Sakura, la ex novia

Autora: Emilia Tsukino

P.H.: pensamientos de Hiro

P.H: "_ese hombre o está loco o muy enamora de Kaoru o por las dos_" pensaba Hiko mientras corría despavorido por "la pequeña y agradable conversación" que mantuvo con el ex hitokiri, (nota de la autora: con todo el sarcasmo del mundo menciono lo último

PH: "_yo creí que solo Kaoru estaba interesada en el pero Sanosuke tenía razón, ¡Kenshin en el fondo esta que se muere de amor por Kaoru, seguramente cuando Kaoru se dé cuenta de esto terminara conmigo!_"

Cuando llego al hotel el recepcionista le dijo que una mujer le había dejado una carta. El tomo la carta cuyo sobre estaba en blanco, y decidió leerla en su cuarto. Una vez allí pudo saber quien la había escrito.

"_Querido Hiro, me crees culpable de algo que sabes que en el fondo sería incapaz de hacer. Todo fue un mal entendido. No quiero explicártelo por carta prefiero que hablemos cara a cara, mañana en la casa de Hoshi a las 9:00 am _ (nota de la autora: mencionada en el capítulo VIII es amigo de Hoshi). _Ella amablemente ofreció su casa para que podamos conversar con calma"._

_PH: "¿QUÉ FUE UN MAL ENTENDIDO? Su engaño hirió profundamente mi corazón ¡tenía planificado una vida con ella, hasta le había pedido que fuera mi esposa, yo estaba ilusionado con eso, pero ella me engaño! ¿Pero y si hay algo que explica toda esta situación y por ende ella resulte ser inocente?¡ni pensarlo, no iré a hablar con ella seguro se justificará inventando una mentira, pero mi hermana me dijo que debí dejar que ella me explicara en lugar de acusarla sin oír la versión de ella primero._

_ "Mejor me voy a dormir entre la amenaza de muerte de Kenshin producto seguramente de los celos y la carta de Sakura pidiéndome que hablemos, mañana en la casa de hoshi, me han hecho sentir muy cansado"._

_ Aunque Hiro decidió ir a la cama a descansar no pudo conciliar el sueño en gran parte de la noche, solo daba vueltas en su futon. Cuando al fin se quedó dormido a altas horas de la madrugada, tuvo un sueño muy extraño. Dejemos que el mismo Hiro nos cuente su sueño._

_PH: "estaba en un campo lleno de flores a mi derecha a unos cuantos metros de mi pude observar a Kaoru pero de pronto apareció Himura, pero sus ojos no eran violetas como siempre, eran de color ámbar y con una voz algo ronca y muy ruda me dijo "si te acercas a ella, te mato". _

_ Luego mire a mi izquierda y estaba Sakura pero no estaba sola, estaba con "ese hombre con que me engaño" la tomaba de la mano, pero una fuerte brisa lo hizo volverse polvo y desaparecer. Al final del sueño Sakura me gritaba "DEJAME EXPLICARTE, ADEMAS A LA QUE AMAS REALMENTE ES A MI" luego de eso me desperté y no pude volver a conciliar el sueño". _

Cuando los rayos del sol se dejaron ver por la ventana de Hiro, se levantó del futon, no tenía sentido seguir allí, no había podido dormir bien durante toda la noche por culpa de los dos problemas que tenía primero la amenaza de ser asesinado por Kenshin Himura y segundo por la carta de Sakura su ex novia.

Bajo al salón comedor a desayunar algo, cuando el administrador le dijo que un joven llamado Sanosuke necesitaba hablar con él. Hiro le pidió al administrador que lo dejara pasar al salón.

_Hiro: "hola, Sano"_

_Sanosuke: "hola Hiro ¿Cómo estás?"_

_Hiro: "digamos que bien, después de la amenaza de muerte que me hizo tu amigo Kenshin Himura, según el por haber hecho llorar a Kaoru. Ese tipo lo que esta es celoso"_

_Sanosuke: "¡¿Qué Kenshin hizo que?! Pero si él es muy tranquilo ¿qué le hiciste a Jo chan?"._

_Hiro: "yo no miento, cuando llegue al dojo de Kaoru ayer en la tarde sin mediar palabra conmigo me sujeto de mi Gi me empujo hasta una pared y me juro matarme si volvía a hacerle algo a Kaoru ¡Y TE JURO QUE YO NO LE HE HECHO NADA QUE LA HICIERA SENTIRSE TRISTE!" .Además también recibí esta carta…"_

Hiro le entrega a Sanosuke la carta que Sakura le escribió. Después de que Sano la leyó le pregunto al vendedor de telas.

_Sanosuke: ¿específicamente cuál fue el problema que tuvieron para que decidieras terminar con ella?"_

_Hiro: "te contare, hace unos meses llegue de sorpresa a su casa después de un largo viaje, pero ella no estaba en su casa, sus padres me dijeron que había salido al centro de la ciudad a comprar unas cosas para la comida. Fui a donde me indicaron que se encontraba ella. Pero cuando la encontré la vi en brazos de otro hombre muerta de la risa. Lleno de furia me aproxime más "a la bonita pareja" y sin mediar palabra con ella le dije era una mentirosa al decirme que me amaba cuando tenía otro hombre en su vida, que todo entre nosotros se había terminado por su traición. Ella tartamudeaba tratando de explicarse, pero me sentía profundamente dolido, y me fui de ese lugar sin dejar que ella me explicara._

_ Ahora según la carta que acabas de leer me expresa que las cosas no son como yo creo que fueron, todo fue un simple malentendido. Además me pide encontrarnos hoy"_

_Sanosuke: "creo que deberías escuchar a Sakura". _

_Hiro: "pero ahora soy novio de Kaoru"._

_Sanosuke: "tú sabes que Kaoru no te quiere y Kenshin aunque no quiera admitirlo está enamorado de Jo chan. Ya perdiste allí, es casi inevitable que ella termine contigo, para iniciar una relación con Kenshin. No me extrañaría que en un par de meses se casaran. Esos dos están muy enamorados". _

_Hiro: "también lo he pensado ¿acaso crees que soy un tonto?"._

_Sanosuke: "no quise decirte eso"._

_Hiro: "lo sé, ¿Qué te parece si mejor te invito a desayunar conmigo?"._

_Sanosuke: "¡claro, ese es mi amigo!"._

Desayunaron, hablaron de cosas de menor importancia y al terminar Hiro le pidió a Sanosuke que lo acompañara a casa de Hoshi a escuchar lo que Sakura tuviera que decirle. En el camino Hiro iba meditando como reaccionaria ante lo que Sakura le dijese

P.H.: "_escuchare todo lo que tengas que decirme Sakura, después de todo fuimos novios por casi un año y mereces que al menos te oiga"_

_Xxxxxxx_

_Casa de Hoshi_

Al llegar al llegar, Sanosuke saludo a Hoshi a la cual conocía desde los tiempos de la tropa Sekijo y a Sakura la ex novia de Hiro. Por su parte, el joven vendedor de telas hizo lo mismo. La dueña de la casa y el luchador dejaron solos a la Hiro y Sakura para que conversaran más tranquilos en el salón de la casa.

_Hiro: "he venido a escuchar tu versión de la historia"_

_Sakura: "te lo agradezco. Como te escribí en la carta las cosas no pasaron como tu supones"._

_Hiro: "habla"_

_Sakura: "hace 3 meses sucedió el mal entendido, como recordaras"._

_Bastante exaltado Hiro dijo: "¡ Y COMO NO RECORDARLO!"_

_Sakura: "en fin, el día que me encontraste abrazada con un joven, ese joven es mi primo el cual no veía desde hace 10 años. Además, nos criamos como hermanos hasta que sus padres decidieron mudarse de ciudad, por eso le tengo un cariño muy especial"._

_Hiro: "¡si claro te justificas con eso!"_

_Sakura: "¿crees que miento? Si quieres pregúntale a hoshi ella conoce a mi primo, por cierto se llama Urahara". _

_Hiro: "¡bueno para darte gusto la llamare!"_

En el fondo Hiro meditaba

_PH: "confiare en la palabra de hoshi, ella es una mujer incapaz de mentir". _

Sakura llamo a Hoshi, al lugar donde ella y Hiro se encontraban conversando para que diera su versión de la historia.

Sakura: "Hoshi_ necesito que le digas a Hiro que el joven con que él cree lo engañe es mi primo Urahara"._

_Hoshi: "es cierto, Urahara es primo casi hermano de Sakura, además desde el principio supe de el malentendido pero no quise intervenir. Son asuntos de pareja y entre pareja deben resolverse pero…. _

Antes de seguir Hoshi le da un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a Hiro, luego de esto le grito a Hiro

Hoshi_: "¡TÚ ERES TAN CABEZA DURA QUE ME TOCO INTERVENIR!_ _por eso ofrecí mi casa para que aclararan las cosas". _

_Hiro: "¿todo lo que dicen es en serio?"_

_Hoshi: "tú sabes que yo nunca te mentiría, creo que le debes una disculpa a la pobre de Sakura. Ahora los dejo solos"._

_Sakura: "gracias Hoshi por tu intervención"._

Cuando nuevamente Sakura y Hiro se quedaron a solas en el salón

_Hiro: "porque no me explicaste todo el día en que sucedió?"_

_Sakura: "trate de hacerlo, pero tú solo me insultabas, al punto que por orgullo y dignidad preferí que creyeras lo que te diera la gana, estaba sumamente molesta contigo por tu desconfianza"_

_Hiro, bastante apenado le dijo a Sakura: "Sakura no sé qué decirte….. ¿Podrías perdonarme por ser tan idiota contigo?" _

_Sakura: "si decidí tener esta conversación contigo es porque pensaba perdonarte, no me gusta ser rencorosa" _

Hiro tomo la mano de Sakura y le dio un beso en un gesto bastante romántico, mientras le decía con la voz muy sensual

_Hiro: "gracias, pero ahora que se la verdad quisiera más que tu perdón"_

_Sakura: "si lo otro que quieres es que volvamos te informo que se por tu hermana, que ya me remplazaste, ahora tienes novia se llama Kaoru ¿o me equivoco?"_

_Hiro: "estas en lo correcto tengo novia ahora, pero en el fondo comencé a salir con ella porque pensé que me habías traicionado y por ende debía olvidarte, sacarte de mi corazón, y que mejor que con otra mujer ya sabes lo que dicen "un clavo saca otro clavo" no te niego que llegue a sentir un cariño muy grande por Kaoru hasta pensé estar enamorado de ella, pero ella ama a otro hombre"._

_Sakura: ¿te engaño con otro?"._

_Hiro: "estoy seguro que no, pero sé que nunca me amara y que aun te amo, solo sentía una gran rabia hacia ti". _

_Sakura: "me heriste profundamente"._

_Hiro: "eso significa, que ¿dejaste de amarme?"._

_Sakura: "aunque me moleste aceptarlo, aun te amo Hiro, pero mi intención primaria al venir aquí y aclarar las cosas contigo no fue la de recomenzar nuestro noviazgo. Además tú ya tienes novia como te dije antes. Yo no soy ni nunca seré plato de segunda mesa"._

_Hiro: "te prometo no te juro que esta misma tarde iré al dojo de Kaoru y terminare con ella si tú me dices que aún tengo esperanza"._

_Sakura: "Hiro te pido que me des tiempo para sanar mis heridas, aunque te ratifico que aun te amo"._

_Fin de capitulo _

Nota de Emilia Tsukino: ya pudimos conocer a la susodicha Sakura y finalmente descubrimos que Hiro realmente estaba despechado y por eso estaba con Kaoru, verdad que parecía muy enamorado de Kaoru… ¡HOMBRES!

Pd1: el próximo capítulo llevara por nombre Kaoru y Hiro. 

_Pd2: _no olviden comentar.

_Pd3:_ disculpen la tardanza en actualizar pero como docente este es el tiempo en que más ocupada estoy sacando notas.

10


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo XI: Kaoru y Hiro

Autora: Emilia Tsukino

Nota de Emilia Tsukino: ya estamos en la recta final de esta historia, quiero agradecer a todos los que han confiado en mí. Desde mi hermana hasta todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de leer mi historia.

P.H: PENSAMIENTOS DE HIRO

PKA: PENSAMIENTOS DE KAORU

Completamente decidida Kaoru caminaba rumbo a la posada donde se hospedaba Hiro para finiquitar su relación. Después de la confesión de amor que le había hecho Kenshin era el último paso que debía realizar para ser completamente feliz con su verdadero, (y medio lento) hombre de su vida. Mientras caminaba surgían de su mente varias ideas.

PKA: "_no quiero lastimar a Hiko, él ha sido muy bueno y paciente conmigo. Además siempre me repite que me ama, pero mi felicidad esta solo al lado de Kenshin y aunque me duela hacer sufrir a Hiko lo mejor es terminar". _

Por otra parte Hiro también necesitaba terminar ese noviazgo con la joven kendoka ya que había descubierto que seguía amando a su ex prometida Sakura y el una de las condiciones que le había puesto ella para regresar era que pusiera en orden su vida, y para empezar debía terminar con Kaoru. Dirigiéndose al dojo Kamiya iba pensando en varias cosas.

PKH: "_confundí la amistad y cariño que siento por Kaoru por amor. Realmente sigo enamorado de Sakura. Seguramente a Kaoru no le molestara ni le dolerá que termine con ella, Kaoru esta irremediablemente enamorada de Kenshin y ahora que se ha dado cuenta que sus sentimientos son correspondidos. Hasta ella misma ya abra tomado la decisión de terminar conmigo"._

_ Por azares del destino Kaoru y Hiro se encontraron a medio camino._

_Hiro: buenos días Kaoru, que suerte encontrarte, quiero hablar contigo urgentemente _

_Kaoru: "hola Hiro, yo también tengo algo importante que comunicarte"_

_Hiro: "porque mejor no vamos a ese restaurante que está en la esquina nos sentamos y así conversamos más cómodos"._

_Kaoru: "me parece bien"._

_ Los dos jóvenes se dirigieron al restaurante indicado por el vendedor de telas. _

_Hiro: "si me permites me gustaría empezar"_

_Kaoru: "adelante"._

_Hiro: "antes de conocerte, tenía una novia con la que tenía planes de matrimonio. Termine con ella porque pensé que me estaba engañando. La amaba mucho… aun la amo y más cuando me entere de la verdad"._

_Kaoru: "¿Cuál verdad?"._

_Hiro: "que en realidad no me engaño, todo fue un mal entendido"._

_Kaoru: "veo"._

_Hiro: "ahora por haber desconfiado de ella no quiere volver conmigo y menos sabiendo que tengo otra novia"._

_Kaoru: "pero nosotros solo somos novios de nombre porque ni un beso nos hemos dado"._

_Hiro: "lo sé, para mí siempre ha estado claro que tu amas a otro hombre y por un tiempo pensé que te haría olvidarlo y así de paso yo olvidaría también a Sakura. Sabes, creo que lo más sano que podemos hacer es terminar". _

_Kaoru: "yo quiero lo mismo, Kenshin se decidió a declarárseme, me dijo que me ama y tú sabes los sentimientos de amor que tengo por él, al igual que tu pienso que no tiene sentido que sigamos de novios, pero no quiero perder tu amistad". _

_Hiro: "siempre podrás contar con ella. Y como tu amigo te digo que busques tu felicidad. Yo no sé si pueda recuperar a Sakura. Tal vez la perdí para siempre por mis estúpidas dudas_

_Kaoru: "ten un poco de esperanza, si ella vino a aclarar las cosa en el fondo probablemente aun te amé". _

_Hiro: "ella misma me dijo que aún me ama, pero está demasiado herida por la desconfianza que tuve hacia ella"._

_Kaoru: "a veces los seres humanos nos enredamos, y creemos en cosas que no son. Mira el caso de Kenshin y mío, yo creía que él no me amaba porque no sentía celos por ti y además cada día se comportaba más distante conmigo, cuando en realidad, él siempre me ha amado y en el fondo sentía unos profundos celos cada vez que me veía contigo, pero le daba miedo acercárseme porque no tiene nada que ofrecerme"._

_Hiro: "tienes razón _

_Kaoru: "tu solo reaccionaste así con Sakura por temor a que te hubiera sido infiel y eso rompió el corazón de ella, tu solo acércate a ella y hazle ver eso y ella seguro te aceptara de nuevo"._

_Hiro: "¿estas segura de eso?_

_Kaoru: "¡claro que sí!"._

_Hiro: "gracias por tu consejo"._

_Kaoru: "recuerda algo, siempre podrás contar con mi amistad"._

_Hiro: "realmente eres una mujer muy valiosa, Kenshin es afortunado al tener tu amor"._

Kaoru por el comentario se sonrojo y prefirió cambiar de tema

_Kaoru: "y hablando de otra cosa, ¿yo no le caigo muy bien a tu hermana, cierto?" _

_Hiro: "buena ella siempre quiso que volviera con Sakura y te veía a ti como el principal obstáculo"._

_Kaoru: "ahora entiendo muchas cosas"._

_Hiro: "¿Qué cosas?"._

_Kaoru: "lo desagradable que ella podía ser conmigo, especialmente cuando tu no estabas cerca"._

_Hiro: "es que ella es muy buena amiga de Sakura"._

_Kaoru: "ahora que hemos aclarado las cosas me voy. Aunque antes me gustaría pedirte un favor"._

_Hiro: "¿qué será?"._

_Kaoru: "que disculpes a Kenshin por haberte amenazado de muerte. El realmente está muy apenado contigo, el admitió que se le paso la mano contigo"._

_Hiro: "fue la reacción de un hombre enamorado. Confieso que me asusté mucho. Pero el debió estar más asustado que yo al pensar que definitivamente te había perdido. Dile que lo disculpo, y que no le guardo ningún rencor"._

_Kaoru: "entonces, adiós Hiro"_

_Hiro: "hasta pronto Kaoru, sabes me gustaría que los 4 es decir Kenshin y tu Sakura y yo, saliéramos algún día. Claro si Sakura me perdona"._

_Kaoru: "claro que lo hará ten confianza, y claro que me encantaría que saliéramos los 4"_

_Fin de capitulo _

_Nota de Emilia Tsukino: ya casi todo está aclarado entre los 4 es decir Sakura y Hiro, Kenshin y Kaoru. El próximo capítulo llevara por nombre ¿y fueron felices para siempre? Esto no es Disney. _

_Pd1: la felicidad total no existe, pero nuestra vida puede tener momentos de entera felicidad._

_Pd2: no olviden comentar, les prometo una agradable sorpresa a los que comenten._

_Los quiero mucho _

6


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo XII: ¿y fueron felices para siempre? Esto no es Disney

Autora: Emilia Tsukino

Nota de Emilia Tsukino: bueno todas las cartas están echadas solo faltan detallitos para que todos sean felices ¿para siempre?. Advertencia tiene un toque sutil de lemon

xxxxx

Hiro y Sakura

En casa de Hoshi

Hiro fue a casa de hoshi con la esperanza de encontrar a Sakura allí o que Hoshi le dijera donde se estaba quedando. Cuando toco la puerta la misma Hoshi le abrió

Hoshi: _"Hiro ¡que sorpresa, volver a verte hoy!"_

_Hiro: "¿esta Sakura todavía aquí?_

_Hoshi: "si, es más como soy amiga de la familia de Sakura, ella se está quedando en esta casa"._

_Hiro: "necesito hablar con ella"_

_Hoshi: "pasa, ¿sabes? Ustedes dos hacen una buena pareja. Otra cosa, la chica que trajiste el otro día aunque es muy linda y amable se le nota que no está interesada en ti"._

_Hiro: "termine con ella, eso es lo que vine a decirle a Sakura"._

_Hoshi: "entonces ¿aun te interesa Sakura?" _

_Hiro: "si, pero fui un tonto al dudar de ella. Quiero creer que volverá a ser mi novia" _

_Hoshi: "espérala en la sala yo iré a buscarla, espero que todo se arregle entre ustedes"._

Como le indico Hoshi se dirigió a la sala de la casa y allí aguardo la llegada de Sakura.

Sakura: _"hola Hiro, no esperaba verte de nuevo hoy"_

_Hiro: "es que necesito decirte algo"_

_Sakura: "¿Qué será?"._

_Hiro: "termine con Kaoru"_

_Sakura: "¿y?_

_Hiro: "bueno, pensé que era lo que tu querías que hiciera para volver conmigo"_

_Sakura: "yo te dije que pusieras en orden tu vida, y tus sentimientos, que decidieras hacerte novia de ella significa que algo te despertó o no. No puedo estar segura de tus sentimientos hacia mí"._

_Hiro: "Sakura tu eres lo más importante en mi vida, por eso termine con Kaoru porque te amo demasiado"._

En ese momento Hiro miro la mano izquierda de Sakura aun tenia puesto en el dedo anular el anillo de compromiso que él le había dado.

Hiro, señalando el anillo:_ "aun llevas el anillo que te di cuando nos comprometimos ¿Por qué?_

_Sakura: "ya te lo dije antes, aunque me moleste aceptarlo aun te amo"._

_Hiro: "entonces dale una oportunidad a este amor"._

_Sakura: "pero me heriste demasiado"_

_Hiro: "te juro que nunca más dudare de ti"_

_Sakura: "…... está bien Hiro voy a darte otra oportunidad "_

_ El joven se aproximó a la joven, tomo su mano izquierda y le dio un tierno beso justo donde ella tenía puesto el anillo._

_Hiro: "no te arrepentirás"_

_xxxxxxxx_

_Kaoru y Kenshin _

_Dojo Kamiya _

Luego de haber arreglado las cosas con Hiro, la joven kendoka se dirigió al dojo Kamiya con la intensión de aceptar todos los besos y palabras de amor de su pelirrojo.

Kaoru_: "todaima"_

_Kenshin: "Kaoru, te esperaba ¿pudiste hablar con Hiro?". _

_Kaoru: "si, aclare las cosas con él y…"._

_Kenshin: "¿Qué paso, pudiste terminar con él? ¿Cómo reacciono?_

_Kaoru: "si, pero más bien el que termino la relación fue el"_

_Kenshin: "¿Cómo?_

_Kaoru: "antes de conocerme, resulta que Hiro tenía una novia con la que se iba a casar, pero termino con ella porque le había sido infiel. El asunto es que todo fue un mal entendido, ella nunca lo engaño. Y decidió reconquistarla porque se dio cuenta que la seguía amando". _

_Kenshin: "yo pensé que él estaba muy enamorado de ti"_

_Kaoru: "aparentemente solo estaba despechado"_

_Kenshin: "entonces ¿no te amaba?"_

_Kaoru: "estas en lo cierto. Sabes llegue a quererlo mucho"._

_Kenshin: "¿mucho? ¿No te habrás interesado románticamente por el?"_

_Kaoru, dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Kenshin: "¡claro que no Kenshin, tu único hombre al cual amo eres tú, baka!" _

Ese golpe provoco que el pelirrojo se quedara con los ojos como dos espirales

Kenshin: "_no volveré a bromear así con Kaoru dono oro, oroooooo". _

Kaoru apenada por el golpe que le había dado a Kenshin con dulzura:_ "discúlpame, entre Hiro y yo solo se desarrolló una bonita amistad"_

_Kenshin con una voz sensual: "cambiando de tema, una señorita me dijo que nunca la habían besado y me prometió que cuando terminara con cierto vendedor de telas, su primer beso seria conmigo"._

_Kaoru notablemente nerviosa le dijo: es cierto…. Yo te lo prometí _

Kenshin tomo su barbilla de la kendoka y comenzó a besar su rostro, primero sus mejillas luego su frente, la punta de su nariz y finalmente sus labios, fue un beso lento que poco a poco se volvió más pasional. Kenshin quería ir despacio con ella pero la pasión era demasiada. El la apretó contra sí y ella clavo sus uñas en su espalda. Kaoru, extasiada por el mar de emociones que estaba viviendo, rodeó el cuello de su acompañante, acercándolo más a él, para profundizar el beso. Las manos de Kenshin exploraban el cuerpo de la pelinegra. En el semblante del pelirrojo se vislumbraba la pasión que emanaban sus ojos. El metió la mano por su kimono, denotando que los pezones de Kaoru se endurecían al tacto. Kaoru sentía miedo. No sabía cómo había llegado a eso. Y sólo pudo reprimir un grito cuando Kenshin metió en su boca uno sus senos. Su lengua, loca e impasible, besaba todo su seno, mordisqueaba su pezón, y ella, como acto reflejo, lo tomó de la mata de pelos rojos y lo acercó mucho más a su pecho, para que no terminara.

_Kaoru gemía: -Ken…shin…_

_Kenshin: Dime, mi amor-dijo él, regresando a su boca, mientras acariciaba uno de sus senos con su mano. Eres tan dulce, y tan suave_

_Kaoru: "Yo te amo, Kenshin pero todo va muy rápido"._

_Kenshin: "entonces, ¿me detengo?" _

_Kaoru: "si, por favor"_

_Kenshin: "discúlpame Kaoru no quise llegar tan lejos, pero, mi deseo fue superior a mí"_

_Kaoru en tono conciliador le dijo: Kenshin tranquilo no solo fue tu culpa yo también te….. Deseo mucho pero no quiero que sea así" mientras se sonrojaba furiosamente._

_Kenshin: "Entonces, la otra primera vez será después de que estemos casados, porque señorita aunque no tenga conmigo un anillo de compromiso que ofrecerte quiero que te cases conmigo". _

_Kaoru: "lo que más quiero en esta vida es convertirme en tu esposa, ser tu mujer tener una familia contigo."_

_Kenshin: "yo quiero tener una niña tan linda como su madre"._

_Kaoru: "Kenshin… (nota de la autora: Kaoru esta con los ojos con un par de estrellas al estilo anime."_

_Xxxxxxx_

_Dos semanas después _

_ Tocan la puerta del dojo Kamiya _

_Kenshin: "yo abro Kaoru,"_

Y al abrir se encuentra con el vendedor de telas, ex novio de Kaoru acompañado de una bella joven.

Hiro: _buenas tardes, Kenshin _

Kenshin: _"buenas tardes, Hiro ¿quién es la señorita que te acompaña?"_

Hiro: "_ella es mi prometida, Sakura Okeda"_

_Kenshin: "mucho gusto Sakura dono mi nombre es Kenshin Himura. Por favor pasen_,_ ahora llamo a Kaoru"_

Hiro y Sakura entraron al dojo y esperaron a que Kenshin le avisara a Kaoru que habían llegado. Mientras tanto la joven pareja conversaba

Sakura: _"¿y la chica que fue tu novia es la dueña de este dojo?"_

_Hiro: "si, así es. Además desde que tiene 15 años le toco quedarse a cargo del estilo de su familia cuando su padre murió en la guerra dejándola huérfana"._

_Sakura: "es admirable"._

_Hiro: "eso fue lo que inicialmente me llamo la tensión de ella. Pero tú para mi eres una mujer mucho más valiosa"._

_ En ese momento, Kenshin en compañía de Kaoru llegaron al salón de entrenamiento donde Hiro y Sakura estaban._

_Hiro: "hola Kaoru, te presento a mi prometida Sakura Okeda _

_Kaoru: "es un placer Sakura. Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte" _

_Sakura: "yo también quería saber quién fue la ex novia de mi Hiro"._

_Hiro: "venimos a invitarlos a un día de campo"_

_Kaoru: "no sé qué piense mi novio pero a mí me encanta la idea"_

_Kenshin: "por mí no hay problema, pero entonces deberíamos preparar la comida"_

_Sakura: "no tienen que preocuparse de eso Hiro y yo ya nos encargamos trajimos una cesta con comida". _

_Kenshin: "¿y donde será el dia de campo?"_

_Hiro: "en una montaña no muy lejos de aquí cerca de un hermoso lago"_

_Kaoru: "entonces iré a arreglarme. Ya vengo"._

_Kenshin: "aquí te esperamos"._

_xxxxxxxxx_

_Minutos después de que Kaoru se terminara de arreglar se dirigieron al lugar donde harían el día de campo._

_Kaoru: "¡qué bonito lugar!"_

_Hiro: "qué bueno que te guste"_

_Sakura: "Kaoru, ayúdame a arreglar la comida" _

_Kaoru: "muy bien, mientras no tenga que cocinar nada no hay problema" _

_Luego de que arreglaran todo Kaoru y Kenshin se fueron a dar un paseo tomados de la mano. Mientras que la otra pareja se quedaba cerca del lago mirándose con amor. _

_Kaoru: "y pensar que casi nos perdemos de estos momentos tan felices por culpa de nuestros estúpidos miedos y dudas"_

_Kenshin: "pero al final todo salió bien tanto para nosotros como para Hiro y Sakura" _

_Kaoru: "te amo Kenshin"_

_Kenshin: "te amo Kaoru"_

Fin

Nota de Emilia Tsukino:quiero agradecer a_**Dei-chan186 HitomiMisakisaa, PatashifyDragneel, peque Himura, ,lina yarem ,rogue85,mirita-himura,**_por sus comentarios. Sin ustedes no hubiera podido terminar este fanfict, ustedes me dieron fuerza para seguir. Saben por momentos sentí que no valia la pena seguir con esta historia, que la trama era mala y yo una pésima escritora.

Pd1: de una vez agradezco los futuros comentarios que realicen de esta historia

Pd2: ahora acabo de terminar otra historia HIKO y SHINTA y estoy trabajando en otra historia que se llama CAMBIO DE VIDA les invito a que las lean y opinen.

10


End file.
